


Seven Moons

by SindyRa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Babies, Betrayal, Blood, Breastfeeding, Brief mention of possible miscarriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Children, Explicit Sexual Content, Families of Choice, Family, Forced Heat, Forced Marriage, Graphic Labor and Delivery, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega John, Pregnant Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Slavery, Soul Bond, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: — Это и есть счастье? — выплевывает Джон ему в лицо, поднимая запястья под звон тонких золотых цепей. — Вы продали меня за шесть золотых приисков и охрану нашей северной границы.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 20





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713274) by [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi). 

> Бетит фанфик прекрасная NotaBene, профиль которой вы можете найти на Книге Фанфиков.
> 
> Потрясающая обложка от RatL https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=9b39c88dc2d99e2aecb30eacfdaa6954  
Спасибо большое!

_Пожалуй, это одна из самых глупых вещей, которые он когда-либо делал.  
_

— Это самая глупая вещь, которую ты когда-либо делал. — заявляет Майрон, крепко прижимая наручи и закрепляя ремни на руках Джона. — В пятерке самых глупых уж точно.

— О, да! — Джон смеется и пытается застегнуть тунику одной рукой.  
Служанка мечется вокруг них, унося пустые кувшины и кубки.

— Даже глупее того случая, когда ты решил срезать через рыночную площадь, догоняя мошенников, — подхватывает Бохин, передавая Джону ритуальные ножны. — Снаружи ликует неугомонная толпа, жаждущая зрелищ. И зрелище она получит великолепное.

— Но я их все-таки нагнал, не так ли?! — Джон усмехается, совершенно не раскаиваясь.

— И попутно нанес ущерба на пару сотен динаров и едва не убил старушку-торговку!!!

— Так вышло, — Джон машет рукой, на которой Майрон пытается застегнуть наруч. — Меня же наградили.

— А твой отец заставил тебя работать наравне с уборщиками на Нижнем рынке и лишил денег на целый месяц, — Майрон хмурится, шутливая улыбка сползает с его лица. Он кладет ладони на плечи принца. — Джон, пожалуйста, будь серьезным. Это решение всей твоей, черт возьми, жизни. Ты уверен в том, что собираешься сделать?

— Да, — говорит Джон, сжимая в ответ предплечья Майрона. — Да. Мы уже говорили об этом.

— Нет, об этом говорил ты, — веско произносит Бохин. — Еще не поздно передумать.

— Давным-давно стало слишком поздно, — отвечает Джон. — Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и я.

Оба его самых близких и надежных друга смотрят на него тяжелыми, долгими взглядами, будто стараясь запомнить. Джон крепко хлопает их по плечам.

— Я принял правильное решение. Лучше я, чем Гарриет. Она станет королевой, и отцу ничего не останется, кроме как смириться, его политические интриги не коснутся её. Сможет выйти замуж за кого захочет.

Майрон вздыхает.

— Ты не всё продумал. Мы могли бы… увезти её подальше отсюда, похитить, в конце концов!

— Ты что, надеешься обмануть магию Лесного Лорда? — Джон слегка качает головой. — Гарриет доказала, что достойна короны. Вы не раз видели её в действии. Королевство будет гордиться ею.

— Мой принц, — начинает Бохин и замолкает. Глаза его блестят. Друзья склоняются перед ним в почтительном поклоне, и Джон выдерживает ровно три секунды этой ерунды, прежде чем легонько стукнуть обоих по плечам.

— Ну хватит, достаточно. Пойдем, проиграем с треском, — весело говорит он и, устрашающе размахивая мечом, выскакивает из палатки.

***

Проигрыш и в самом самом деле впечатляющий.

Джон устраивает хорошее представление, превращая многовековую традицию в театральную постановку. Могучий лось был выпущен в Великий Лес почти год назад, и сегодня он — их с сестрой добыча, их вызов, их трофей в борьбе за трон Королевства Лошадей. Должна была быть борьба, но Джон уже давно все решил.

В конце концов, зверь падает на землю, обагряя траву кровью, сраженный стрелой принцессы. Джон наблюдает за ней с безопасного расстояния и сердце его невольно сжимается, когда Гарриет падает на колени перед лосем, плача и касаясь могучей шеи. Ей больно, ей страшно, но так будет лучше.

Джон даёт сестре пятиминутную фору и, когда он выходит из леса, старательно держась за будто бы вывихнутое плечо, Гарриет, Королева Конных Лордов, уже стоит перед людьми, гордо подняв голову, увенчанную короной тяжелых кос. Её губы белые от напряжения, но она не позволяет себе дрожать.

Их отец, это делает ему честь, не начинает кричать, пока они не останутся наедине: уводят даже Гарриет, такую же бледную и, кажется, мучительно переживающую за брата.

— О чем ты только думал?! — рявкает король, и звук эхом разносится по большому залу. Мать Джона сидит на своем троне среди подушек, со сползшей с плеч накидкой. Она плачет, но отец слишком разъярен, чтобы замечать вокруг хоть что-нибудь.

— Вы же не собирались ничего с этим делать, Ваше величество, — огрызается Джон, и в нём поднимается волна измученной ярости. — А я сделал.

— Не… ты что, совсем потерял рассудок? — Джон никогда раньше не видел, чтобы чье-то лицо так багровело от гнева. — Я буду говорить с советниками завтра. Мы соберем специальный Совет, разберемся с этой катастрофой.

— Вы можете попробовать, мой король, но результат не изменится, — отвечает Джон. Ярость в нем сменяется усталой насмешливостью. — Это четко прописано в наших законах, не мне вам об этом говорить, отец. Наследник, убивший лося, занимает трон.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что натворил, — в голосе отца досада и растерянность, — не понимаешь… Глупый мальчишка, идиот, ты даже не представляешь себе последствий этого поступка! Не только для себя, но и для всего королевства!..

— Ты собирался продать ее! — не выдерживает Джон и кричит на отца, впервые за много лет обращаясь к королю на «ты». — Ты собирался продать ее Лорду Джеймсу, человеку, который похоронил двух жен! Продать свою дочь, будто она всего лишь твоя вещь!

— Так и есть! Она — моя вещь! — отец уже не говорит — рычит. — Я могу делать с ней все, что посчитаю нужным, как и с тобой, как и со всем королевством! Я твой король, мальчик, — и впервые за долгое время Джону почти страшно. — И ты совершил серьезную ошибку, взяв выбор престола в свои руки.

Королева вскрикивает, давясь рыданиями, но замолкает, повинуясь взмаху руки супруга.  
— Вы получите то, чего желали, принц Джонатан, Ваше высочество. — Он смотрит на сына, как будто они чужие.

Отец отворачивается и уходит, а мать следует за ним, оглядываясь на Джона, как будто она никогда его раньше не видела. Или, может быть, как будто никогда больше не увидит.

***

Последствия не заставляют себя ждать, и проклятые Бохин с Майроном, пожалуй, были правы: этот поступок изменил жизнь Джона навсегда.

Его отец не созывает специальный Совет, как намеревался — вместо этого священники десяти Королевств собираются вместе, как всегда при вступленнии в брачный возраст детей из королевских семей. Служители прибывают с предложением брака принца-альфы Семи Лун и принцессы-омеги Королевства Лошадей. То, что вместо принцессы им предлагают принца, не имеет, кажется, ровно никакого значения. Джон с трудом выдерживает десять минут, когда его торжественно приглашают в залу и пялятся со всех сторон, как на племенного жеребца. Он уходит до того, как решение принимается.

Его жизнь становится невыносимой. Ему запрещают тренироваться, фехтовать, ездить верхом, покидать пределы замка. У каждого, с кем он заговоривает, в глазах отголосок смущения, и это начинает не просто раздражать, а даже… пугать.

— Я пытался тебе сказать, — говорит Майрон, растянувшись на траве. — Но ты не послушал, королевский идиот.

— Эй, — лениво одергивает его Джон. Щенок борзой тихо дышит ему под локоть, ластясь к хозяину, и птицы над головой звонко щебечут. Джон вздыхает, трет лицо руками. — Я потерял их уважение.

— Нет, конечно нет, — говорит ему Бохин. — Просто… ты больше не совсем настоящий парень, не так ли?..

— Что?! — почти вскрикивает Джон в панике, а Майрон толкает Бохина в плечо. Тот мычит от боли, а Джон замахивается на него, заставляя проглотить возмущение. — Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Ты знаешь, что ты наш принц и всегда им будешь, — говорит Бохин, пытаясь успокоить его. — Но теперь, когда тебе не стать королем…

— Это пройдет, — говорит Джон, прижимая руки к лицу. — Через несколько недель все пройдет. Мой отец не сможет злиться на меня вечно и перестанет приглашать всех наших кузенов, чтобы запугивать меня страшными рассказами. Хотя это ужасно меня бесит.

— Да, — соглашается Майрон, но совсем не похоже, что он в это верит.

***

Три дня спустя Джона вызывают в покои отца.

Он не думает, что это порыв отцовской любви к непокорному отпрыску, и оказывается прав — тот сидит за огромным столом из темного дерева, как он обычно делает, когда хочет казаться устрашающим, бесчувственным. И ему это всегда удается. Джон останавливается перед ним в расслабленной позе, которую перенял у своих рыцарей, отвечая дерзостью за вынужденную слабость. — Вы хотели меня видеть, сир?

Отец опускает перо и молча смотрит на него несколько мгновений.

— Я получил официальное предложение руки и сердца. Тебе.

Сердце Джона пропускает удар, а следом толкается слишком сильно, захлестывая паникой.

— Что?

— Скоро ты заключишь брак, — повторяет отец, внимательно изучая лицо Джона. — С сыном Владыки Семи Лун.

Джон остается стоять на ногах, только благодаря силе воли. В ушах ревет, в груди почти болит.

— Что? — едва выталкивает он, еле справляясь со сбившимся дыханием.

Отец вздыхает.

— Джонатан, — говорит он устало. — Ты в самом деле ожидал, что твой дерзкий трюк пройдет без последствий? У двух королевских семей есть только дети-беты, и тебе известно, что Королевство Лесной долины пожелало, чтобы женщина-омега выполнила давнее обещание, данное их королю. Наши южные кузены отказали тебе, считая, что мы попытаемся править, влияя на их дочь. Так что брак с принцем Лун — единственное разумное предложение, которое я могу принять.

— Принять!.. Вы не могли, — бессвязно почти выкрикивает Джон, голос у него срывается. — Вы вообще не должны были принимать их во дворце!

— Конечно, я должен. У меня есть ребенок-омега на выданье и единственный способ расширить мое царство, укрепить его корни — заключить брачный союз с правителем королевства, которое я посчитаю нужным, — отец поднимается. — Ты сам поставил себя в щекотливое положение, Джонатан. У Владыки Семи Лун есть взрослый сын, которому нужен достойный партнер. Владыка просил брака, и я согласился. Утром ты будешь связан Поясом, а через два дня мы отправимся на северные территории.

Мир уходит у Джона из-под ног.

Он даже не ждет темноты, чтобы сбежать из дворца. Джон скачет верхом всю ночь, и почти добирается до южной границы, но люди отца догоняют его. Он сопротивляется, сражается, как дикий зверь, но его возвращают. К нему в комнату приходит мать, плачет, уговаривает покориться, но он остается глух к её мольбам. Тогда приходят священники, чтобы связать его Поясом — металлом и кожей причиняющим неудобство, граничащее с болью. Это такой позор, что паника становится яростью, и он снова бьется так, что требуется шестеро мужчин, чтобы удержать его. В конце концов, руки Джона сковывают легкими изящными на вид наручниками, которые, тем не менее, прочны, как камень, и привязывают к собственной кровати.

— Это стало твоей судьбой, — почти горько говорит ему его отец, когда Джон яростно мечется, борясь с наручниками и собственным ужасом, — когда ты пожертвовал своё место сестре.

***

Наутро перед путешествием в Королевство Семи Лун к Джону приходят лекари отца — гладко выбритые беты с сухими, пахнущими благовониями руками, и заставляют его выпить зелье из хрустального пузырька. Варево делает его мягким и податливым. Он плавает в красноватом тумане, едва различая жриц, которые одевают его в прекрасные тонкие шелка. Женщины рисуют символы по всему его телу чернилами, которые будут исчезать только под прикосновениями альфы — и сколько Джон не трет кожу, узоры даже не бледнеют.

Его сестра плачет у него плече, ведь они расстаются первый раз в своей жизни. Он обнимает ее и думает, что этот позор того стоит. Джон боится даже представить свою маленькую сестренку, вольную птичку, которую он так берег, в браке по принуждению. Здесь, вдали от глаз лесного Лорда, она в безопасности.

— Пойдем, нам пора ехать, — говорит ему отец. Джон пьет из золотой свадебной чаши, полной горячего пряного вина, которую повезет в собой как часть приданого.

— Джонатан, сын мой, все не так уж плохо.

Джон не отвечает.

Отец вздыхает и делает еще глоток из своего кубка:  
— Твоя сестра доказала, что достойна взойти на трон. Теперь ты должен выполнить свою роль. Ты сам ее выбрал. Твоя мать пришла ко мне в таком же браке, и мы счастливы все эти долгие годы. Я желаю тебе такого же счастья, сын.

— Это и есть счастье? — выплевывает ему в лицо Джон, поднимая запястья под звон тонких золотых цепей. — Вы продали меня за шесть золотых приисков и охрану нашей северной границы.

Лицо отца каменеет.

— Этот брак обеспечит благополучие королевству и спокойствие народу. Нам нужна защита и помощь северных союзников, а ничто не может скрепить обязательства лучше, чем брак между вами. Однажды ты поймешь, на какие жертвы мы все идем. — Он замолкает. — Тебе не нужно бояться. Твой будущий супруг — прекрасный юноша с острым умом, и вы сблизитесь со временем.

— Я уверен, что так и будет, — выплевывает Джон в ярости. — Как только я выполню свои обязанности товара.

Его отец долго молчит. Когда он начинает снова, его голос звучит совсем иначе: будто бы он говорит с пугливым конем или заболевшим ребенком. Джон никогда не слышал, чтобы отец с кем-нибудь говорил таким тоном. И уж тем более, отец никогда не говорил так с ним.

— Не сражайся с мужем, Джонатан. Когда он придет к тебе сегодня, открой ему всё свое сердце. И боли не будет.

Кареты проезжают под воротами Межцарствия, и они больше ничего не говорят до конца путешествия.

Королевство Семи Лун такое же красивое, каким запомнил его Джон еще ребенком во время путешествия со своим отцом. Когда они проезжают Долину Цветущих Деревьев, он вновь видит дворец, возвышающийся над утесами, сверкающие синие воды под ним, отражающие небо как идеальное, непрерывное зеркало. Теперь, в блеске полуденного солнца, это великолепие сияет, как белый маяк посреди темного горного леса.

Город внизу украшен для празднования. Джон задается вопросом, что происходит, пока не осеняет тошнотворная внезапная догадка — люди празднуют его прибытие и свадьбу своего молодого принца.

Их караван встречают воины верхом на белых лошадях, и Джонатан видит темно-красные цветы, которые растут на его родине, вплетенные в гривы лошадей. Смешная, нелепая дань уважения приехавшему омеге.

Самое последнее, что Джон видит перед тем, как ему завязывают глаза, — застывшее почти жестокой маской лицо отца.

Он прислушивается к происходящему вокруг: к голосам и языку, очень похожему на его родной, к перестуку лошадиных копыт по булыжнику мостовой и к крикам тысяч ликующих людей. Джон почти рад плотной повязке на глазах: смотреть кому-то в лицо и сохранять достойное, отчужденно-доброжелательное выражение он не смог бы. Спокойствие трещит по швам, не помогают даже выпитые отвары.  
Они движутся дальше вверх по крутому склону, а затем по извилистым, петляющим дорожкам и сотням ступенек винтовой лестницы без перил. Кажется, это продолжается вечно, и Джон уже начинает поддаваться панике, извивающейся в его кишках, когда процессия останавливается.

Трубы оглашают все вокруг торжественным зовом, какая-то ткань, наверное, шторы или полог, распахивается, и лёгкие наполняет свежий воздух с запахом цветов, а сердце Джона пропускает будто бы не один удар, а целую серию.

Его подхватывают под руки, помогают спускаться, поворачиваться и даже стоять. Пол под ногами ледяной — гладкий, полированный камень. И голоса, приглушенные голоса вокруг него. Они шепчут что-то и восторженно вздыхают, множатся, перекликаются, их сотни, тысячи, а Джон думает, что может спасовать и рухнуть кулем в любой момент.

Священники ведут его вперед, и он ничего не может сделать, кроме как следовать, доверяя их рукам. При каждом шаге тонкие изящные цепи звякают мучительно громко. Вокруг него все больше голосов, а он идет, как зверь, как раб, с повязкой на глазах, и сотни людей становятся свидетелями этого позора. Джон почти уверен, что его сердце не проломит ребра изнутри, а вырвется прямо через горло.

Он должен был постараться сбежать. Должен был попытаться снова, он должен был найти способ сломать Пояс девственницы. Он напрягается, и священники сжимают локти; предупреждение это или утешение — непонятно.

Теперь уже слишком поздно. Уже слишком, слишком поздно…

Все это кажется нереальным. Отец Джона говорит что-то, но он слышит только рев пульса в ушах и отдаленное песнопение. Потом все резко затихает, священники освобождают его от цепей, поддерживая под руки, и Владыка Семи Лун произносит речь: его голос глубокий и властный разносится под сводами собора, а смысл сказанного едва ли доходит до сознания Джонатана. Снова раздается пение, шорох ткани и шарканье ног — толпа падает на колени, поднимается и снова падает, в соответствии с традицией. Джона ведут к алтарю, поддерживающие его руки исчезают, а через мгновение он чувствует холодное прикосновение к ладони.

Когда повязку снимают, Джон слепнет на несколько мгновений от ярких красок, а глаза жутко слезятся. Он представляет краску, стекающую по его лицу черными полосами, как он видел много раз на торжественных бракосочетаниях в храмах его родной страны.

Джон впервые смотрит на своего мужа.

Церемония заканчивается быстро, но вместо того чтобы праздновать, как это принято на родине Джона, новобрачных разлучают — альфу уводит отец, а Джона — жрица культа Луны. Их везут из храма во дворец в разных каретах по огромному навесному мосту, под которым такой отвесный обрыв, что Джон не видит дна. На обочинах дороги толпятся крестьяне и горожане, радостно приветствующие их эскорт.

Дворец на самом краю скалы, кажется, парит в воздухе и напоминает летящего белого голубя. Камень, из которого он выстроен, выглядит одновременно умопомрачительно красиво и совершенно неестественно, и Джон вспоминает о магическом даре жителей королевства. Гвардейцы на башнях, должно быть, видят свадебную процессию издалека — на шпили взмывают красные флаги Лорда Лошадей — жест гостеприимства и приветствия супругу принца.

Жрица Луны ведет его дворцовыми коридорами, и Джон буквально кожей ощущает любопытные взгляды. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, не моргая, идет, высокого подняв подбородок. Лица вокруг сливаются в размытые пятна. Жрица ступает медленно, бережно поддерживает за локоть. «Не бойтесь», — тихонько говорит она, и Джон понимает, насколько жалко он выглядит.

Слуги открывают огромные двойные двери в покои, где их ожидает нарядная толпа придворных.

Становится очевидно — все, что произошло до этого, было только началом испытаний Джона. Жрицы тихонько напевают и бормочут что-то, совершая обязательный ритуал: смывают нательную роспись и его духи, и наносят на кожу другие с теплым, пряным, покалывающим губы ароматом. После облачают его в шелковую тунику настолько тонкую, что пространства для воображения почти не остается, и атласные мягкие сапоги. Затем следует постыдное обследование, подтверждающее, что Пояс невредим и омега еще никому не принадлежал. Присутствующие при этом вовсе не обращают внимания на смущение своего нового принца, его дискомфорт и стыд. Лекари прокалывают ему палец, размазывают капли крови по пергаменту и целую вечность о чем-то шепчутся друг с другом. Джон все это время стоит почти голый перед тридцатью совершенно чужими людьми, чувствуя себя блудницей.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает громко, надрывно смеяться.

Смех вызывает тревожные возгласы зевак. Жрицы сразу уходят, а лекари подносят ему пузатый флакон из темного стекла. Джон пытается отвернуться, но они настаивают, сначала мягко, а потом чуть ли не насильно заставляя выпить зелье. На вкус напиток, как яблочный пунш, обжигает горло, комком падая в желудок. По телу медленно расходится приятное тепло, постепенно расслабляя, а после…

Совершенно неожиданно Джон остается один, стоя на коленях в центре огромной кровати, в тонкой накидке, почти не прикрывающей его тела. Как подарок. Как вещь.

Он дышит. Один, два долгих вдоха и медленных выдоха. Сердце бешено колотится.

Он наконец-то осматривается и лихорадочно обдумывает, что делать. Картинки веревки, связанной из простыней и его самого, бегущего по мосту прочь от дворца, проносятся в сознании, как вдруг он понимает, что чувствует запахи всего: мужчин, которые только что покинули комнату, собственного страха, мыла, которым выстираны простыни. Ужас острой ледышкой колет где-то в легких.

Двери открываются, и в комнату входит супруг Джона, а за ним Владыка Семи Лун и Лорд Лошадей.

Это старо как мир и вечно как время: первобытное притяжение альфы к омеге. Джону стало бы смешно, если бы не было так ужасно видеть, как мужчина перед ним застывает, как трепещут его ноздри, а скулы вспыхивают пятнами румянца. И не скажешь ничего — он его по праву.

В детстве, когда Джонатан только начинал свое рыцарское обучение, их муштровал сэр Флетчер. Он был зол и даже жесток с мальчишками, никогда не давал никому поблажек, но со временем Джон понял, что наставник не зря был с ними суров. Сэр Флетчер научил их быть твердыми, сильными и бесстрашными, научил их сражаться, но, что важнее, он научил их сдаваться, не потеряв достоинства — не важно кому: товарищу, старейшине, врагу. И хотя подростком Джон ненавидел эти уроки, вынуждая себя проглатывать гордость снова и снова, вскоре он научился идеально владеть собой.

И сейчас, сидя почти обнаженным перед двумя альфами и своим отцом, который так хотел увидеть его униженным, Джон призывает все свое самообладание.

Он стоит на коленях, он покорен, но его душа и разум укрыты щитом равнодушия. Они враги, но они не сломают его, не увидят его слабости.

Владыка Семи Лун проходит по комнате, проверяя, все ли было сделано в соответствии с его распряжениями, потом подходит к омеге.

— Принц Джонатан, — говорит он голосом настолько глубоким, что сердце Джона замирает. Его будто омывает горячим липким потоком слабости. Рыдания клокочут в горле. Джон — рыцарь, которого трудно запугать, но здесь и сейчас он уязвим, как никогда в своей жизни, он не может удержаться от того, чтобы пригнуть голову, обнажить шею в знак уважения к сильному альфе. — Надеюсь, что не буду разочарован.

— Нет, сир, — бормочет омега. — Я постараюсь порадовать вас.

Владыка Семи Лун задумчиво кивает и поворачивается к своему сыну:

— Лорды и дамы будут в зале, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. Священники придут засвидетельствовать акт соития, до того момента не позволяйте ему мыться.

Глаза Шерлока горят таким гневом, что, кажется, светятся красным. Он плотно сжимает челюсти и опускает глаза.

— Да, отец.

Затем Владыка поворачивается к отцу Джона и опускает голову в полупоклоне. Тот кивает в ответ и подходит к сыну, съежившемуся, как побитая собака, и берет за руку, целуя в лоб. Прикосновение холодное как лед, но обжигает кожу.

— Помни, что я тебе говорил, — тихо говорит он. — Я останусь здесь на несколько дней, если тебе… вам что-нибудь понадобится.

— Да, отец, — отвечает Джон, уставившись на свои голые колени.

Пауза длится долго, как будто отец хочет сказать что-то еще, но, наконец, он отпускает руку сына и уходит, а Джон остается наедине с человеком, которому отныне принадлежит.

Тишина так звенит от напряжения, что когда Джон слышит шорох от двери, то вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд на своего мужа. Из долговязового нескладного мальчишки с вороньим гнездом на голове, которого Джон видел лишь раз, он превратился в красивого молодого мужчину. Высокого и статного, как его отец, с прекрасными, благородными чертами лица, обрамленного волнами темных кудрей, подхваченных лентой на затылке. У него высокий лоб, прямой нос, чуть хищный, но изящный профиль и глаза серые, почти прозрачные, цвета росы в холодное утро. Шерлок стоит далеко и старается не смотреть на Джона.

— Простите, — начинает альфа таким же глубоким, как у его отца, голосом, — я пытался исправить, — нервно складывает длинные пальцы домиком… — Вся эта ситуация совершенно варварская, но моего согласия не спрашивали.

Джон тяжело сглатывает. Ему хочется выгнуть спину, подставить альфе горло. Он хочет, хочет его, томление внизу живота растет и скоро его не получится игнорировать.

— Я до этого дня знал вас только, как младшего сына правителя соседнего королевства, — продолжает Шерлок.

Он снова закрывает глаза, будто бы ему больно, и не двигается с места. Джон видит, как альфа возбужден и сжимает в руках ткань, в которую укутан. Это все, что он может сделать, чтобы не начать призывно извиваться.

— Шерлок. Меня зовут Шерлок.

— Джонатан, — омега с трудом держит нить разговора, — но я ненавижу это имя. Оно напоминает мне замшелого старика, поэтому вы можете называть меня Джоном.

— Итак, Джон, — Шерлок глядит на него из-под челки. Даже в тени комнаты, куда не доходит свет от камина, его глаза светятся, как у животного, хищника, нечеловека. Джон неожиданно задается вопросом, обладает ли его супруг магией. — Меня посвятили в подробности того, что должно произойти здесь сегодня вечером, — говорит он голосом, полным отвращения. — Уверен, что и вас тоже.

Джон отводит взгляд.

— Нет.

— Нет?.. Да, я понимаю, конечно, нет, — срывающимся от ярости голосом бормочет Шерлок. — Вся эта ситуация смехотворна, и когда я стану королем, мои дети никогда не будут… — Он останавливается, ловя себя на слове, осознавая, что говорит.

Пошатываясь, альфа добредает до стола в углу комнаты и усаживается прямо на него.

— Что вам сказали, Джон?

— Заткнуться и делать то, что мне говорят, — слова звучат грубее, чем он хотел бы. — Уверен, что мой отец рассказал вам, что я пытался бежать.

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок тихо и как-то осторожно. — Он что-то говорил об этом. Вас привезли против воли под стражей.

— Да так и было, — он смотрит на человека, которого теперь должен любить. — Напрасные хлопоты, — Джон усмехается. — Я не знаю этих земель. И здесь холодно, а дома… то есть в королевстве Лорда Лошадей, гораздо теплее.

Шерлок поднимается:

— Сейчас вам не холодно?

— Честно говоря, нет, — отвечает Джон и наблюдает, как щеки Шерлока темнеют. Его запах тяжелый, мускусный окутывает все вокруг. — Хотя, если вы не возражаете, я предпочел бы не сидеть здесь, как наложница.

Шерлок роется в огромном стенном шкафу и вытаскивает батистовую ночную рубашку. Когда он приближается, протягивая её, Джон почти тонет в запахе альфы и ощущает, как становится горячо и мокро между ягодиц. Шерлок делает усилие и отворачивается, предлагая иллюзию уединения, и Джон рваными движениями быстро натягивает рубашку через голову.

Ткань обжигает кожу, жарко пахнет альфой. Джон почти скулит, Шерлок судорожно дергает застежки на камзоле и ворот рубашки. Паника, которую с большим трудом удавалось сдерживать, снова разрывает разум ледяной вспышкой, и Джон понимает, что дышит громко, сипло и стискивает зубы, подавляя всхлип. Он течет, он такой мокрый, что воздух вокруг мгновенно пропитывается запахом. Шерлок вздрагивает и сжимает кулаки, а Джон вспыхивает от унижения.

— Они дали вам ключ?

— Ключ? — переспрашивает Шерлок, и Джон не может ответить, он физически не может сказать ни слова, поэтому просто приподнимает рубашку и показывает на металл между ног. Глаза Шерлока сужаются.

— Да.

Он отходит, чтобы поискать ключ, и Джон смотрит на сильный изгиб его спины, размах плеч, длинную шею. Почему-то из горла вдруг рвется нервный смех, и он хохочет, прикрыв глаза рукой.

— Ваши лекари опоили меня зельем.

Рука Шерлока сжимает кожаный ремешок с ключом.

— Я знаю. Меня тоже.

— Это часть ритуала?

— Да, — Шерлок возвращается к кровати и садится рядом с ним. Джон покорно поднимает рубашку, чтобы Шерлок мог добраться до замка на бедре. Альфа очень осторожен, старается не касаться кожи Джона.

— Вы будете удивлены, узнав, что вынужденные браки иногда могут быть началом… хорошего партнерства.

— Неужели? — фыркает Джон, выглядывая из-под руки. Шерлок поднимает взгляд, и у Джонатана окончательно пустеет в голове.

Лицо альфы так близко, что видны пятнышки на радужке глаз, лихорадочный румянец на незагорелой коже, изгиб пухлых губ. Огненные блики от камина танцуют по стенам, а Джон завороженно наблюдает за Шерлоком и слушает, как тот ругается, пытаясь вставить ключ в крошечное отверстие замка на Поясе. Это слишком интимно, и омега вжимается затылком в подушку, глядя в потолок.

Он вздрагивает всем телом, когда Шерлок, наконец, открывает замок, и воздух холодит влажную кожу. Его голова плывет, Шерлок рычит: «чертовы священники», и Джон отскакивает назад, чтобы прижаться горячей спиной к холодному дереву изголовья. Ночная рубашка достаточно велика, чтобы он мог подтянуть колени и накрыть подолом, хоть как-то заглушая тяжелый и сладкий запах течной омеги.

Шерлок с отвращением смотрит на Пояс, но не убирает его. Джон задается вопросом, такой ли его муж человек, чтобы сохранить эту вещь и сделать её инструментом наказания.

— Вы должны были позволить своей сестре стать моей супругой.

Джон хочет сказать, что эти слова были похожи на удар или ведро холодной воды за шиворот. Вместо этого он изо всех сил борется, чтобы не прижать пальцы к мокрому от смазки анусу, который изнывает от желания быть заполненным.

— Что?

— Ваша сестра, — говорит Шерлок. Его глубокий голос делает только хуже. — Было бы лучше для всех, если бы она была на вашем месте. Я говорю это, не потому что добрый человек, Джон. Просто женщина перенесла бы свою участь легче — это естественно для неё. Вы не готовы стать пленником и подчиниться. Вас воспитывали по-другому. Как вы вообще додумались до такого?

Джон чувствует, что лицо наливается жаром.

— Черт возьми, — хрипло выдыхает он.— Откуда вы знаете о Гарриет?

— Вы рыцарь, — Шерлок отходит вглубь спальни, на ходу расстегивая манжеты рубашки. — Мозоли на ладонях от упражнений с мечом, следы от латных ремней на теле, старые кровоподтеки от ударов, сильные ноги. Вы предпочитаете использовать правую руку, хотя от природы левша. Последствия старого ранения, полученного в битве за Нижнюю Долину два года назад. Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

Джон пытается не смотреть, как Шерлок раздевается, на темные локоны, рассыпавшиеся по светлой коже плеч, на безупречный изгиб спины и ниже, но тот подходит к кровати, одетый только в простой халат, и склоняется над ним. Джона кроет от его запаха и силы, и он закрывает глаза, пережидая очередной спазм возбуждения.

— Вы правили бы. Став королем, сами выбрали бы альфу, которого пожелали бы назвать супругом. Ваша беременность была бы вашим выбором и большой честью для ваших детей, ведь они были бы младенцами в утробе короля. Вы бы наслаждались властью, Джон, по праву… Но вы здесь, а ваша сестра получит то, к чему совершенно не готова. Вы тактик, стратег достаточно опытный и предусмотрительный, и все же вы выбрали этот путь, полностью осознавая последствия. Почему? Почему вы ее защищаете?

Это почти как удар, как нож прямо в сердце Джона. Он отворачивается, тяжело глотает.

— Разве это имеет значение?

— Уже нет. Хотя это заставляет меня задуматься, что заставило вас принять решение поменяться с ней местами, — Шерлок снова сидит рядом с ним. — Я не добрый человек, но я и не тиран, — говорит он. — Женщина нашла бы утешение в придворных фрейлинах, балах, искусстве, домашнем хозяйстве и детях. Ваша сестра нашла бы здесь домашний очаг и покой.

Джон впивается пальцами в голени, сжимается и утыкается лбом в колени. Он начинает дрожать, в глазах плывет, а ресницы влажные от пота.

— Я не мог позволить ей пострадать.

— У вашего отца были планы на неё, — говорит Шерлок и проводит пальцами по волосам Джона. Это обжигает, и сущность омеги, с которой Джон боролся всю жизнь, которую подавлял и запирал в уголках сознания, мгновенно берет верх, заставляя выгнуть спину и тихонько застонать. Шерлок прикасается к его подбородку и проводит большим пальцем по губам, Джон едва сдерживается, чтобы не лизнуть его.

— Но мой отец увидел в вас что-то, чего достаточно, чтобы объединить наши королевства союзом. Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, я не хотел этого так же, как вы. Поэтому я не ожидаю, что вы будете согревать мою постель чаще необходимых встреч раз в несколько месяцев. От меня, я полагаю, вы ждете того же.

Шерлок запускает пальцы в волосы Джона на затылке и слегка тянет назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, обнажить горло. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. Ты понимаешь это?

У Джона перехватывает дыхание. Он теряет контроль от этого «ты», от этих прикосновений, альфа наклоняется так близко, что возбуждение выламывает, выжигает, а собственное тело окончательно предаёт.

Пальцы Шерлока расслабляются, мягко перебирая светлые волосы, но от этого еще хуже — хочется подставить голову и замурлыкать.

— Скажи мне, что ты делал раньше с другими мужчинами.

— Целовал, — говорит Джон, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век. — Больше ничего. Мои течки были короткими, и я… — он краснеет от стыда, одергивая рубашку и понимая, куда Шерлок смотрит. — Я был осторожен.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — Шерлок нежно оглаживает большим пальцем горящие румянцем скулы. — Не стоит этого бояться.

— Чего бояться? — Джон прикусывает губу так, что чувствует железистый привкус крови на языке, но не может сдержать дрожь. Он возбужден, и Шерлок это видит.

На мгновение, всего на мгновение, Шерлок закрывает глаза и склоняет голову. Когда он снова поднимает лицо, глаза у него ясные, светятся холодным лунным светом, а губы напряженно сжаты. — Могу я к тебе прикоснуться?

— Да, — отвечает Джон и ненавидит себя за дрожь в голосе. Он прижимается спиной к изголовью кровати, чувствуя смесь унижения и восторга, когда Шерлок приподнимает рубашку и касается его паха, оглаживает ладонью и невесомо обводит пальцем припухшее отверстие. Скоро его омега станет таким мокрым, что смазка потечет по ногам. — Тебе не нужно… я промок десять минут назад.

— Я вижу, — говорит Шерлок так спокойно, так чертовски спокойно, что Джон слышит, как трещит по швам его самообладание. Он хочет разозлиться, но все, что он может чувствовать, это облегчение от того, что один из них всё ещё может держать себя в руках.

Пальцы Шерлока исчезают, чтобы через мгновение вернуться. Они холодные, неудобные на раскаленной и чувствительной коже, неправильные.

— Если будет больно, скажи мне, — говорит Шерлок, наклоняясь ниже, нажимая чуть сильнее. — Я не причиню тебе вреда и постараюсь доставить удовольствие.

Джон судорожно всхлипывает, ожидая первого проникновения.

— Сделай… это, — шепчет он и прикрывает глаза рукой. — Я не могу больше.

Шерлок слушается. Вводит кончик одного пальца и это почти не больно. Шерлок надавливает, а затем вынимает обратно, двигаясь медленно; Шерлок осторожен, терпелив, и когда палец входит до конца, боли нет, а предательское омежье тело требует большего.

Джон не убирает руку от лица, только дышит глубоко, когда Шерлок прикасается к нему. Шерлок не уродлив, нет, он даже красив. Своей особенной красотой. Его нельзя сравнивать с соотечественниками Джона: невысокими крепышами со светлыми волосами и глазами. Жители лунного королевства темноволосые, сухопарые и очень высокие. Вот и сейчас Шерлок кажется Джону просто огромным. Он нависает, давит, он везде.

Джон под защитой. Он в безопасности. Он мысленно тысячу раз благодарит сэра Флетчера за то, что вбил ему в голову, как поддаваться унижениям, боли, покоряться, не теряя себя. Он весь глубоко внутри, куда ничто не может проникнуть.

— Ты замолчал, — говорит Шерлок, заставляя Джона очнуться. Он открывает глаза, смаргивает слезы. — Я причиняю тебе боль?

— Нет, — говорит Джон и нервно хмыкает. — Не больше, чем я тебе.

Зрачки Шерлока расширены, глаза темные, масляные от возбуждения. Любой другой альфа уже взял бы то, что ему причитается, трахнул бы Джона как только почуял запах течки. Джон не понимает, чего ждет Шерлок.

— Ляг на спину, — шепчет альфа, и омега не может противостоять силе прямого приказа, он откидывается назад и оказывается перед супругом с разведенными в стороны коленями, текущий, раскрытый, готовый к вязке.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Джон, подхватывая ноги под коленями. Больше нет нужды в скромности, и сама мысль об этом заставляет его задохнуться от осознания собственного позора. — Я хочу… я… пожалуйста.

Шерлок прижимается вплотную, нажимает двумя пальцами, сначала кончиками, а затем проникает глубже. Теперь растяжение приносит больший дискомфорт, почти на грани боли, но терпимой и такой правильной.

Джон отказывается понимать, почему Шерлок медлит.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет он и скребет ногтями по простыням. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно…

— Скажи мне, — бормочет Шерлок, словно он не стоит на коленях между бедер Джона, словно не его член, твердый и темный от притока крови, готов ворваться во влажный пульсирующий анус.

— Зачем… ты это делаешь?.. — спрашивает Джон. Он отворачивается, потому что близок к тому, чтобы позорно разрыдаться, но вскидывает бедра, насаживаясь на пальцы.

— Ты девственник, — говорит Шерлок так, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, как будто он не альфа, как будто перед ним нет течного омеги на чертовом блюде, даром, что без ленточки. — И мой супруг. Мой, — рычит вдруг он, и о, вот оно — это его альфа, горящие хищным огнем глаза и низкий горловой рык, от которого по телу прокатывается жаркая волна, заставляя Джона громко и протяжно застонать и кончить.

Огни вспыхивают и гаснут у Джона в глазах, и он душит вопль, хрипит, содрогаясь от ощущения пальцев внутри. Его член все еще твердый, внутри от удовольствия все горит больно, но так сладко и так мало.

Шерлок встречает его умоляющие глаза и сдается, мягко нажимает на железы вокруг входа Джона. Смазка хлюпает, стекает густыми каплями на простыни. Джон судорожно сглатывает, а Шерлок еще раз вставляет пальцы, двигает резко, рывками, и касается простаты. Замедляется, мягко потирая чувствительную точку, а Джона скручивает сладкая судорога, он сильно сжимается, вызывая удивленный возглас альфы. Вздрагивая в послеоргазменной волне, омега выгибает спину и тихонько смеется: «Это — для тебя…»

— Да, вот так, — бормочет Шерлок и осторожно разводит пальцы. Джон на грани потери сознания, и о, святые боги, это только первые несколько часов течки, а он уже теряет контроль, и готов умолять от почти болезненного желания быть заполненным.

Шерлок нежен, осторожен, старается коснуться того же места снова и снова при каждом толчке, и Джон в горячке не замечает, когда тот заменяет два пальца тремя, растягивая раскрывая омегу для себя, и вздрагивает, когда Шерлок отстраняется, устраиваясь между его разведенных ног. Джон паникует, сжимается, судорожно глотая воздух, и альфа на мгновение замирает, едва сдерживаясь.

Уже слишком поздно сопротивляться. Шерлок шепчет что-то успокаивающее, разводит колени Джона, подхватывает за бедра и резко подается вперед.

— Расслабься, — выдыхает он, когда Джон скулит и пытается зажаться. Бесполезно, Шерлок слишком хорошо его подготовил. Омега внутри него разнеженная, распаленная хочет получить своё, принадлежать альфе так же естественно для неё, как дышать. Джону хочется воспротивиться, хочется кричать и драться, но это уже ничего не изменит.

Шерлок медленно толкается одним слитным движением сразу до конца, и Джон проваливается в свою собственную маленькую вечность. Он чувствует узел, прямо там, у основания, который будет расти, и набухать, и растянет его, широко откроет, запрет в нем семя Шерлока. Через несколько часов это станет всем, чего он будет хотеть. Он будет умолять об этом…

— Дело сделано, — выдыхает Шерлок и немного нервно улыбается. — Мы будем ждать столько, сколько тебе потребуется.

— Я… Я воин на своей земле, — выдыхает вдруг Джон, глядя в потолок, пока его тело одновременно борется с вторжением и вздрагивает от желания, скручивающего все внутри. Он крепко вцепляется в дрожащие от напряжения руки Шерлока.

— Я знаю, — тот поворачивает голову и целует его колено, и Джон ловит себя на мысли, что это их первый поцелуй. — Это причиняет боль?

— Да, — говорит Джон, концентрируясь на дыхании и стараясь игнорировать подкатывающие к горлу слезы. — Совсем другую боль, — он вздрагивает, закрывая глаза. — Слишком, чтобы объяснить.

— Я знаю, — повторяет Шерлок, его глаза светятся в темноте. Это вовсе не игра света, а магия, яростная, как сам хаос, завораживающая настолько, что Джон перестает думать о боли. — Ты должен расслабиться. Через мгновение я начну двигаться, постепенно боль отступит.

— Двигайся, пожалуйста, — говорит Джон, почти всхлипывая от стыда.

— Рано, — отвечает ему Шерлок. — Твое тело знает, чего хочет, но для него все впервые, — он наклоняется, оглаживает ладонью грудь Джона, пробегает пальцами по вздрагивающему животу, нависает над омегой, опираясь на локти, и прижимается пахом плотнее, стирая грань между ними. Он доминирует, обволакивает силой и хоть в ней нет угрозы, но Джон вздрагивает, задыхается, он напуган.

Шерлок подается назад, и Джон стонет, зажмурив глаза, когда он снова входит на всю длину. Альфа движется медленно, давит на бедра Джона, заставляя его широко разведенные колени чуть покачиваться. Чувство неудобства и стыда медленно сменяется медитативным удовольствием. Шерлок плавно толкается, и Джон начинает чувствовать прикосновения альфы, смотрит на его напряженные плечи, скульптурную шею, слушает дыхание. Тот осторожен, так осторожен, что Джон постепенно расслабляется.

Удовольствие накатывает волнами, когда Шерлок постепенно ускоряется, и становится похожим на сладкую муку.

— Да, — движения альфы становятся мощнее и быстрее. Джон вздрагивает при каждом толчке, закусывая губы от странной смеси боли и наслаждения, и подается навстречу, чтобы продлить это мгновение. Он вскрикивает, когда Шерлок входит особенно резко, он напряжен, натянут, как струна готовая лопнуть, ему хочется больше, хочется, чтобы его столкнули за грань, где не останется ничего, кроме чистого восторга повязанной омеги. Шерлок интуитивно понимает его желание и остраняется на мгновение. Этого достаточно, чтобы Джон перевернулся и замер, опираясь на локти и колени с высоко поднятой задницей, открытый и мокрый, готовый принять и подчиниться своему альфе. Джон немного смущен и напуган тем, как легко это произошло, и тем, какое испытывает от этого удовольствие.

Джон едва не кричит и прикусывает костяшки пальцев, когда Шерлок входит гораздо глубже до самого нераскрытого пока узла и останавливается, натягивая омегу на себя. Он уже готов умолять, но Шерлок прикасается к его члену, и Джон всхлипывает.

— Нет, пожалуйста, я…

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, сжимая член Джона, налитой и влажный. Он приподнимается, меняя угол входа и переходя на короткие, быстрые толчки. — Твоё удовольствие, Джон.

Оргазм накатывает, опаляет, Джон открывает рот в безмолвном крике, изливаясь в ладонь Шерлока, пачкает живот и тонкую рубашку. Удовольствие длится и длится, хочется вдохнуть, но получается только хрипеть, выгнуться и свернуться калачиком, остановить эту сладкую пытку и продлить вечно. Шерлок отпускает себя, берет то, что теперь ему принадлежит. Он толкается быстро, резко, почти жестоко, заботясь только о своём удовольствии. Джон стонет надломленно и высоко, ощущая как узел Шерлока расширяется и распирает изнутри. Шерлок рычит — яростный, красивый и сильный — вцепляется зубами Джону в шею, и их общий запах дополняется солоноватой нотой крови. Омега вскрикивает, а Шерлок врывается в последний раз, запирая узлом, и Джон чувствует, как его заполняет обжигающее семя. Обессиленный и дрожащий он падает на влажные простыни.

Шерлок опускается сверху, осторожничая, чтобы не раздавить Джона, а потом аккуратно переворачивает их на бок. Они оба тяжело и сорванно дышат. Шерлок вздрагивает каждые несколько мгновений, когда новый маленький оргазм накрывает его и заставляет выплеснуть в омегу еще немного семени. Джон закрывает глаза, и альфа бережно поворачивает его лицо к себе.

— Все хорошо?

Джон не знает, что ответить, и как отреагирует альфа, но все же качает головой, потому что нет, никогда и ничего уже не будет как раньше. Шерлок долго вглядывается в его лицо, а потом бережно подтягивает ближе, позволяя омеге устроиться у себя на плече.

Альфа натягивает на них одеяло и аккуратно одергивает рубашку Джона с боку. Это последнее, что омега помнит перед тем, как провалиться в беспокойный сон.

Течка длится три дня. Все это время они проводят в постели, практически не расцепляясь, и под конец измучены так, что едва могут подняться.

Когда приходят священники, Шерлок яростно рычит, готовый разорвать глотку любому, кто дотронется до его омеги. Его оттаскивают и удерживают четверо мужчин, пока Джона осматривают, не смея прикоснуться к нему.

Когда они уходят, Шерлок зализывает метку на шее Джона, утыкается носом в плечо и умиротворённый запахом засыпает, а Джон лежит и думает, что отныне ничего не будет как раньше.


	2. II

Единственное, чего Джон не ожидал, и конечно, не мог предвидеть, это безжалостную скуку, которую он испытывает первые три месяца своей новой жизни в Королевстве Семи Лун.

Он был рожден не для этого. Будучи первенцем, Джон должен был унаследовать королевство, трон, политику и битвы, а воспитание детей, кухня и все прочие тонкости ведения домашнего хозяйства должны были стать уделом его сестры.

Глубину и фатальность этого заблуждения Джон осознает уже в первую неделю семейной жизни.

Он понимает, что не существует человека, более неподходящего для мирных трудов домохозяйки, чем он. Его, черт возьми, не заботят изыски высокой кухни, коей он должен радовать мужа, он понятия не имеет, как называются и откуда берутся цветочные композиции в кабинете супруга, ему совершенно нет дела до разновидностей поклонов, парадных выездов и тысяч других дворцовых ритуалов, а иголкой он способен разве что вскрыть горло, как себе, так и окружающим. Отчаяние его учителей почти осязаемо.

После вынужденной первой ночи, проведенной с Шерлоком, Джон не часто его видит. Альфа выполнит свой долг — останется рядом с мужем, пока не закончится течка, а потом просто исчезнет. Совместные ужины — отказ не принимается ни под каким предлогом — в компании отца Шерлока и его жуткого, слишком наблюдательного брата ни на йоту не сближают супругов. Шерлок за три месяца только дважды приходит к нему, и только потому, что братец как бы невзначай упоминает в разговоре, что у Джона вот-вот начнется течка, а Шерлок не торопится разделить с ним ложе. Владыка Семи Лун сначала выразительно смотрит на омегу, от чего тот заливается краской стыда, а потом на Шерлока, который находит крайне интересным содержимое своей тарелки.

Шерлок приходит, когда Джон горит в лихорадке первой настоящей течки, приносит любимые блюда мужа и теплые одеяла. Альфу злят навязанные обязательства, но с омегой он вежлив и заботлив, нежен и осторожен, кроме тех немногих моментов ночами, когда ищет собственного удовольствия. Джон не сопротивляется — в конце концов, в вопросе их брака у Шерлока было еще меньше выбора, чем у Джона. Кроме того, омега умеет быть благодарным за хорошее отношение и помощь. А еще… Еще священный «супружеский долг» оказывается не таким уж и ужасным, и Джон несколько раз ловит себя на мысли, что ждет очередной ночи. В последний раз он откровенно провоцирует альфу, заставляя двигаться быстрее, пока обоих не накрывает жаркая волна удовольствия.

Джон знает, что Шерлок надеется скоро зачать ребенка, и в каком-то смысле для Джона это тоже важно. На них все сильнее давят, как обстоятельства, так и окружающие люди, и его время наедине с Шерлоком теперь тщательно контролируется. Лекари порхают вокруг омеги, как стая взволнованных майских птиц. Доходит до того, что одна из жриц Семи Лун молится над ним каждое утро и учит ритуальным движениям, чтобы «приманить» зачатие, как будто он может это контролировать. И все это было бы очень смешно, если бы не было так важно.

Джон не хочет думать о том, что случится, если он не сможет выносить ребенка. Не хочет он думать и о том, что случится, если сможет. Правда в том, что он не против остаться бездетным. Он родился с мечом в руке, а от него ожидают, что он станет вить уютное семейное гнездышко. Эти завышенные ожидания хлещут по нервам, как лопнувшие струны лиры по пальцам неумелого музыканта.

Джон вязнет в густой патоке одинаковых дней. Иногда ему кажется, что в сутках сотни часов, которые нужно чем-то заполнить. Он каждый день делает гимнастику, но скоро его начинает воротить от бездумных упражнений. Шерлок никогда не рассказывает, чем занимается и где пропадает дни напролет, очевидно не считая мужа частью своего мира, поэтому Джон решает развлечь себя самостоятельно.

Дворец грандиозен, даже больше, чем он поначалу думал. Лабиринт коридоров, залов и галлерей. Сотни личных покоев. И ему, стремящемуся держаться подальше от всех — гостей, прислуги и даже новоиспеченных родственников — этот огромный дворец с пустынными залами очень кстати. Однажды утром, гуляя, как всегда, в одиночестве, он забредает на тренировочную площадку и едва не зеленеет от зависти, наблюдая за группой молодых мужчин, упражняющихся с мечом.

Когда старший замечает его, то опускается на колено и склоняет голову, как и все рыцари вокруг. Это совершенно унизительно.

— Нет, нет, поднимитесь, прошу вас. Простите меня, я прервал вас.

— Вовсе нет, принц Джонатан, — отвечает мужчина; голос у него глубокий, с хорошо знакомым насмешливым рокотом интонаций, разве что более мягкий. Значит, он из семьи Шерлока. — Мы рады служить Вам?

— Нет, ничего, я… — Джон замолкает, но любопытство пересиливает неловкость. — Какой тип меча вы используете?

— Мечи? — рыцарь щелкает пальцами, и один из учеников быстро подносит свой клинок. — Композитный металл, сплав магической руды Элвина и железа.

— Хм, — Джон берет меч в руки, краем глаза замечая, как все вокруг замирают, удивленно на него глядя. Но он слишком поглощен оружием. Меч легкий, отлично сбалансированный, рукоять лежит в ладони как влитая. — Я сам что-то вроде мечника, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Джон покачивается с пятки на носок, рассекая мечом воздух и наслаждаясь переливами боевой магии, окутывающей клинок.

— Как вас зовут?

— Лестрейд, — отвечает рыцарь, не скрывая удивления.

— Значит, сэр Лестрейд, — повторяет Джон и скидывает плащ с плеч. — Я не размахивал мечом уже довольно давно. Вы не могли бы потренировать меня?

— Сир, — говорит Лестрейд, и сомнений в его голосе хоть отбавляй, — я не думаю, что это…

— Я всегда хотел увидеть боевые навыки Лунных рыцарей, — перебивает Джон и легонько ударяет своим мечом по клинку в руках Лестрейда. Оружие отзывается низким гулом, и этот звук кажется Джону прекрасней любой музыки.

— Я не хочу причинить вам вред, сир, даже по неосторожности, — отвечает Лестрейд.

— Вы хотите сказать, что рыцари Конных Лордов слабее? — дерзко переспрашивает Джон, вскинув брови. Он закатывает рукава рубашки, холод щиплет обнаженную кожу.

Сэр Лестрейд улыбается одними уголками рта. Определенно, родственник Шерлока.

— Я сказал только то, что сказал, — он делает знак ученикам, и те быстро расходятся по сторонам. — И все же я настаиваю, сир…

Договорить он не успевает, потому что Джон устремляется вперед, напористый и быстрый. Противнику приходится отступить, перенося вес тела, чтобы занять позицию для ответной атаки. Джон ухмыляется, стиснув зубы.

— То есть вы не считаете меня трусом, благородный сэр Лестрейд!

Бой впервые за несколько месяцев напоминает ему, что он жив. Лестрейд хорош, почти так же хорош, как сам Джон, но и он тоже, как Бохин и прочие у него дома, боится драться в полную силу. Но это уже не раздражает, как раньше.

Ученики кричат что-то одобрительное, и Джон не может перестать смеяться. Кровь ревет в его венах, сердце колотится о ребра, и он чувствует себя потрясающе, удивительно свободным впервые после королевской охоты, определившей его судьбу.

Он даже не сразу замечает, как Лестрейд замирает, но потом тот опускается на одно колено, а ученики падают ниц в поклонах.  
Джон поворачивается и невольно вздрагивает, глядя на Владыку Семи Лун, который стоит в тени раскидистых деревьев недалеко от манежа.

— Вы разочаровываете меня, — говорит он, и его голос каким-то образом слышен даже в самом дальнем углу тренировочного поля.

— Вы отправитесь в свои покои, переоденетесь и придете в Малый Зал.

Ответа от Джона он не ждет.

Джон возвращается в свои покои. Не тратя времени на ванну, тщательно обтирается влажным полотенцем и переодевается, не вызывая прислугу, потому что Владыку Семи Лун нельзя заставлять ждать.

Через полчаса перед ним открываются двери в Малый Зал.  
Джон ждет чего угодно — гневной отповеди, пощечины, но никак не ожидает увидеть рядом с отцом Шерлока. Альфа стоит, заложив руки за спину, и смотрит сквозь него, поджав губы.

Джон — воин, недавняя тренировка напомнила ему об этом, он не колеблется и не боится, но, черт возьми, ему сейчас устроят выволочку, как нашкодившему школяру, и опять укажут его место в этой семье. Он останавливается на почтительном расстоянии от обоих мужчин и склоняет голову, что ж, его удел — молчать и слушать.

Владыка Семи Лун встречается с ним взглядом и смотрит так, что Джону начинает казаться, будто с его души пытаются содрать кожу. Да помогут ему боги.  
Наконец, выдержав паузу, что кажется вечностью, Владыка произносит:

— Сын мой, я застал Вашего супруга в манеже во время спарринга на мечах с вашим дядей.

Джон пристально изучает мыски своих сапог, а Шерлок ошеломленно переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Таким образом Вы вероятно проявляете уважение к моему сыну и наследнику? — Владыка Семи Лун не сдерживает негодования. — Такова благодарность сына Лорда Лошадей за нашу благосклонность и терпение? Я расцениваю Ваше поведение, как оскорбление! — А Вы, — он переводит горящий гневом взгляд на сына, — Шерлок, просиживая день и ночь в своей лаборатории, остаетесь в полном неведении!

Джону хочется заорать и рассказать, где он видел их «благосклонность», но Шерлок смотрит на него так, как будто никогда раньше не видел, и омега съеживается под тяжестью взгляда альфы.

— Это правда?

— Я сожалею, — молчать, слушать и извиняться.

— Вам жаль, что вас поймали, — произносит Шерлок тоном, которого Джон никогда раньше не слышал. Такой же как у его отца — жесткий и властный.

— Я оставил Вас на попечение наставников, но, очевидно, это было моей ошибкой. Я позабочусь об этом, отец, — обращается альфа к Владыке и коротко кланяется.

Он тянет Джона прочь из зала, больно сжав запястье, и как только двери закрываются, Джон вырывается и шарахается от него в сторону. Но Шерлок молча хватает мужа за другую руку и тащит его дальше так быстро, что тот спотыкается и невольно переходит на бег, чтобы поспевать за широкими шагами альфы.

— Отпусти меня, — рычит он, но вместо ответа Шерлок только сильнее сжимает руку.

Они идут не на половину омеги, а по другому коридору в ту часть дворца, где Джон раньше не был. Покои Шерлока огромные, сумрачные с высоким потолком, мозаичным черно-белым полом и темно-синими стенами. Их нельзя назвать роскошными, и кажутся они неуютными с легким налетом беспорядка и пыли на полированных поверхностях, видимо, жилец нечасто наведывается сюда, равно как и прислуга с уборкой.

Шерлок хлопает дверью, закрывая ее, и резко оборачивается к мужу.

— О чем ты только думал? — в голосе возмущение, непонимание и разочарование одновременно.

— Думал? — Джон скалится, потирая больную руку. — Я думал, что мне так скучно, что я готов кричать и лезть на стены! Вот что я думал!

— Скучно? — вскидывает брови Шерлок. — Как такое возможно, Джонатан? Вам нашли учителей…

Полное имя и это «Вам» из уст Шерлока звучит хлестко, как пощечина, и Джон сжимает кулаки от бессильной ярости.

— Эти учителя — идиоты. Вы правда считаете, что я…

— Вы принц этого королевства и _мать_ моих будущих детей, — громыхает Шерлок, и его магия, вырвавшись удушливым алым пламенем, сотрясаяет стены и пол, отдается дрожью в теле Джона. Звук проникает ему в грудь, гудит в висках, как гонг.  
Глаза Шерлока светло-голубые, почти прозрачные, нечеловеческие.

— У вас нет другого выбора. Вы знали, на что шли.

Впервые с момента их знакомства Джон по-настоящему боится стоящего перед ним альфы. Должно быть, это заметно по его лицу, потому что Шерлок замирает, а темные отметины от магии постепенно сходят с его бледной кожи.

— Джон, — говорит он уже спокойнее, снова становясь прежним Шерлоком. — Я понимаю, что это изначально не ваша роль, что вам надо начинать с азов, но придется ликвидировать этот… провал. Я понимаю, вам тяжело принять свой статус, но наше королевство и наши отцы ждут новости о… Новости, — Шерлок прочищает горло, а его глаза снова зеленые, яркие, цвета первых весенних листьев. — Необходимо, чтобы вы научились этому. Когда-нибудь вы будете благодарны за эти знания.

Джон не отвечает.

— Я хочу предложить вам сделку, Джон.

— Сделку? — Джон складывает руки на груди.

— Да, — терпеливо повторяет альфа и улыбается уголком губ. — Я устал от воспитательных бесед с моим отцом, а вы с трудом выносите общество учителей. Услуга за услугу. Если Вы будете прилежно заниматься с репетиторами по несколько часов каждый день, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы вам больше не было скучно.

— Как?

— Еще не знаю, — признается Шерлок. — Но клянусь, что постараюсь. Это устроит вас?

Джон кивает, но напрягается, когда Шерлок делает шаг навстречу. Тот медлит, словно раздумывая о чем-то, но все же подходит ближе. Он осторожно касается руки Джона, обводя пальцами края синяка, оставшегося от его хватки.

Джон отворачивается, бремя этой новой жизни тяготит его. Он задается вопросом, как ему сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, как не сломаться, если все, что делает его им, отбирают. Сэр Флетчер такому не учил.

Шерлок потирает руку Джона еще раз, прежде чем отпустить.

— Я приду к вам сегодня вечером, — говорит он, и Джон невольно жмурится. — Мне сегодня было высочайше указано, что мы…мы нуждаемся в практике. А завтра, когда вы закончите с репетиторами, я заберу вас. Устроим маленькое приключение. Договорились?

Джону приходит в голову, что сделка вовсе не сделка, и Шерлок уже все решил. Тем не менее, он выдыхает: «Хорошо».

В эту ночь Шерлок особенно аккуратен, словно Джон может сломаться; он ласкает и прижимает к себе омегу, вычерчивая линиями поцелуев следы своих пальцев на запястьях Джона так долго и нежно, как будто старается стереть все, что произошло за день. Омега не отстраняется и постепенно расслабляется в обьятиях своего альфы, физическая боль уходит, но на сердце остается тяжесть. Альфа настроен на долгую прелюдию, но все напрасно, Джон даже не возбужден, и Шерлок уходит.

Шорох одежды и тихий щелчок дверей как немой укор. После этого омега лежит без сна, пока за окнами не забрезжит рассвет.

Джон надеется, что новый день принесет новый взгляд на вещи. Но он приносит лишь разочарование.

Учителя приходят, как обычно, независимо от желаний Джона. Две пожилые леди чопорные и строгие, но Джон старается не только слушать лекцию, но и задавать вопросы, чем немного сбивает их с толку. Джон не винит их, учитывая, что раньше он старательно игнорировал и уроки, и самих женщин.

Он выдерживает всего час. Ему скучно, мышцы хотят хорошей тренировки, а кожа жаждет солнечного света. Джон терпит, просит только перенести их занятия на террасу, где он может хотя бы подышать свежим воздухом. И тут же замерзает, потому что самое начало осени здесь подобно середине зимы у него дома, но дышится все же легко и свободно.

Наставницы прекрасно знают свое дело и стараются сделать занятия содержательными и полезными.  
Прошлую неделю они беседовали о практических аспектах ведения домашнего хозяйства и планирования семейного бюджета. Впрочем, эта тема дается принцу довольно легко. Сегодня они переходят к самой щепетильной для Джона теме — рождение и воспитание детей, начав с изучения тела омеги.

В какой-то момент леди Хадсон открывает книгу, и движением пальцев заставляет ее взлететь и поплыть на подставку. Книга расширяется, становясь все больше и больше, пока не являет Джону иллюстрации и схемы в ужасающих подробностях. Он чувствует, что его сейчас вырвет.

Пожилые леди заняты уроком, они бубнят и бубнят о правилах, о книгах, о Джоне, о вещах, слышать которые у него нет ни малейшего желания, о той части его, которую он не хочет признавать. Джон слушает их вполуха, глядя на желтеющий лес, растущий на уступах скал. Деревья, кажется, парят в воздухе, обрамляя крутые склоны. Это может показаться миражом, но деревья живые, качаются и шумят на ветру, и Джону хочется сбежать от  
холодного, мертвого камня дворца. Он хочет земли под ногами, хочет дышать терпким запахом мокрой травы и опавшей листвы, слушать птиц и насекомых…

С тренировочной площадки ветер приносит звук мечей, поющих сталью.

— На вашем месте я не стал бы этого делать, — говорит голос позади него.

Джон оборачивается, удивляясь, потому что в дверях стоит Шерлок. И черт возьми, Джон никогда не был так счастлив видеть кого-либо.

— Вы пришли.

— Разумеется, я пришел, — отвечает тот. — Леди, сделал ли принц то, о чем вы его просили? — обращается к наставницам, добавляя в голос мягкие обертоны.

— Он, да… его светлость остался на все утро, — говорит леди Тернер, и Шерлок слишком умен, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей вторую половину фразы. Это послужит напоминанием о том, что у Джона здесь нет друзей.

Альфа подает мужу руку, но тот опирается на нее только, чтобы подняться со своего места, а потом прячет руки в карманы.

— Спасибо, леди Тернер, леди Хадсон, — говорит Шерлок, слегка склоняя голову. — На сегодня все.

— Ваше Высочество, — леди кланяются и, не глядя на второго принца, покидают террасу.

Когда они отходят на приличное расстояние, Джон говорит с иронией:

— Вы сказали мне учиться, я прилежно учусь. Я держу свое слово.

— Да, — задумчиво говорит Шерлок. — Благодарю Вас. Я тоже выполнил свою часть сделки.

— Вы пришли раньше, — Джон берет со стола большую тетрадь, в которой не исписана даже первая страница. — Я не ожидал увидеть Вас до обеда.

— Скучно, — отвечает Шерлок, когда они подходят к дверям. После холодной террасы в комнате жарко и душно. — Мне стоило подождать?

— Нет, — быстро говорит Джон. — Нет. Я просто удивлен.

Шерлок не отвечает, а Джон не настаивает.

Скоро обед, и слуги мельтешат, нагруженные корзинами с продуктами, скатертями и столовыми приборами. Джон думает, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к тому, как он отличается от жителей Лунного королевства.  
У себя на родине он считается человеком среднего роста и довольно крепкого телосложения, но здесь, в окружении этих гигантов, он чувствует себя недоросликом. Загорелый и светловолосый он ощущает себя деревенской простушкой в окружении утонченных благородных красавиц. Эти люди ждали нежную экзотическую принцессу, но все, что они получили — невысокий коренастый светловолосый мужчина.

— Чему Вас учили сегодня? — спрашивает Шерлок, и в голосе его звучит любопытство.

Но вопрос слишком похож на тот, что отец задавал Джону почти каждый вечер, ожидая полного отчета о занятиях за весь день — и если сын запинался или что-то забывал, отец его наказывал. Укладывал поперек своих коленей и хлестал так крепко, что на следующий день уроки были выучены на зубок.

— Ответы на Ваши вопросы тоже часть сделки?

Звучит неправильно, слишком зло, жестко. Шерлок напрягается.

— Джон, я стараюсь помочь Вам обучиться всему и хочу, чтобы вы поняли необходимость этих знаний, и не пытаюсь давить на Вас. Впрочем, как Вам будет угодно, пусть это будет частью нашей сделки.

— И что я получу взамен?

Шерлок хмурится:

— Вы рассуждаете, как ребенок.

— Потому что Вы обращаетесь со мной, как с ребенком.

Шерлок резко останавливается прямо посреди коридора, и поток прислуги обтекает их, словно вода. Он смотрит на Джона с удивлением.

— И в мыслях не было. Вам кажется.

— Разве? В любом случае, думайте прежде, чем что-то сказать, — коротко отвечает Джон. Он идет дальше и не видит, как мрачнеет лицо альфы.

Через мгновение, Шерлок догоняет его.

— Независимо от того, что ты думаешь, Шерлок, я делаю все возможное.

— Нет, не всё, — отвечает Шерлок и, когда Джон поднимает удивленный взгляд, продолжает: — Ты должен прикладывать больше усилий. Мой отец — справедливый и милостивый король, но он без тени сожаления отнимет у нас детей, чтобы дать им подобающее воспитание. Джон, я говорю о приемной матери. Мне не хотелось бы этого ни для нас, ни для тебя.

Слова о детях ошеломляют. Джон никогда не думал о таком исходе, но Шерлок серьезен, он хорошо знает своего отца. Сердце обрывается, в голове звенит пустота, а Джон смотрит на свои ботинки и думает, что подошва у них слишком тонкая для холодного камня.

— Я делаю все возможное, — снова говорит он, ненавидя напоминание о его долге, о том, чего от него ждут. Это ломает, выбивает землю из-под ног. Странное чувство неполноценности, несоответствия ожиданиям наваливается с новой силой. Он сжимает пальцы в кулаки, Шерлок прав, он сам это выбрал.

Джон идет, гдядя в широкую спину альфы, и едва не налетает на него, когда тот останавливается в небольшом тихом зале в одной из дальних башен дворца. Магия потрескивает у него на коже, когда они проходят под каменной аркой к тяжелой двери. Джон замирает, ошарашенно глядя в проем высокого окна на плывущие мимо облака, цепляющие мохнатыми боками горные вершины, колышущийся покров леса. Он слышит пение птиц и видит людей, копошащихся, словно муравьи, на полях в долине. Они, должно быть, под самым шпилем башни, с такой высоты земли Лунного королевства видны как на ладони.

— Джон, — зовет Шерлок, и Джон неохотно поворачивается. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, и в светлых глазах мелькает крохотный намек на волнение. Это делает его лицо красивее, смягчает жесткие черты. — Ты можешь приходить сюда, когда захочешь. Я заколдовал двери и, чтобы войти, тебе нужно только прикоснуться к ним один раз.

Джон послушно касается черных дверных колец и выгибает бровь.

— Ты запираешь дверь с помощью магии? Тебе это не кажется немного… странным?

— Ни в малейшей степени, — отвечает Шерлок и открывает дверь.

Джон готов к потрясениям, но это слишком. Естественно, в королевстве, где правят маги, у наследника должна быть лаборатория, полная магии. Но все же…

В центре комнаты стоит огромный стол, заставленный склянками причудливых форм и цветов, ретортами и механизмами, которых Джон никогда раньше не видел. В углу комнаты на каменном постаменте — в двух массивных котлах булькает синяя субстанция, и ложка с длинной ручкой сама по себе ее помешивает. Изогнутая стена башни хранит тысячи книг, и Джон отмечает несколько знакомых названий — естествознание, философия и, что удивительно, описание преступлений.  
В дальнем углу стоит низкая походная кровать, такая же, как и в покоях Шерлока. Каждый дюйм комнаты напичкан какими-то утилитарными, совсем не магическими вещами. По всему видно, что хозяин этой комнатки бывает здесь гораздо чаще, чем в своих дворцовых покоях. Это больше похоже на жилище… картинка складывается в голове, как калейдоскоп, и Джон выдает:

— Ты рыцарь.

Шерлок, подпрыгивавший на каблуках, как ребенок, демонстрирующий свою спальню близкому другу, резко замирает.

— Не совсем, — говорит он и тащит Джона к столу. — Присмотрись.

Джон послушно смотрит на небольшие контейнеры с волокнами и остатками чего-то, отдалено напоминающего волосы или шерсть. — И что это такое?

— Я не рыцарь, — снова говорит Шерлок, и достает из ящика стола волшебное устройство, способное записывать и хранить информацию. Джон никогда не видел его вблизи, и он с восхищением наблюдает, как Шерлок, не прикасаясь, прокручивает его, прежде чем показать Джону.

— Наше королевство не похоже на ваше — королевская семья не имеет права участвовать в сражениях. Это считается позором, и несмотря на то, что мой брат был бы отличным генералом, это запрещено, поэтому он с удовольствием занимается внутренними делами дворца, внешней политикой и плетет интриги. А я помогаю дяде особенно в моменты, когда мозги нужны больше, чем мускулы.

— Тот седой рыцарь? Сэр Лестрейд, верно? — спрашивает Джон, глядя на склянку, которая медленно заполняется чем-то, подозрительно смахивающим на слюну. — Я втянул его в неприятности?

Шерлок машет рукой.

— Конечно нет, Грег был братом моей матери. Не в этом дело.

— Чем вы сейчас занимаетесь?

Шерлок пританцовывает от нетерпения вокруг какого-то счетчика, и Джон устраивается на стопке книг, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. Он еще не видел своего супруга таким: перед ним занимающийся интересным делом молодой человек со здоровым румянцем на щеках и горящими глазами, а не тот бледный тип с холодными руками и равнодушным взгдядом, которого он впервые увидел у алтаря. Наблюдать такую перемену странно и в то же время радостно, потому что Шерлок во дворце и Шерлок здесь — два разных человека. И _такой_ Шерлок ему нравится больше. Нравится наблюдать, слушать его глубокий бархатный голос и смотреть в глаза, которые ярко светятся не от магии, а от вдохновения и азарта.

Шерлок рассказывает дальше, дальше и дальше, и Джон еле поспевает за ходом его мысли. Пояснения ему сейчас необходимы. У них дома ничего подобного не было, а книги не могли дать даже десятой доли нужной информации ни о магах, ни о магии, а Джону всегда хотелось дойти до сути. Шерлок, взяв магию за основу, научился изменять её, управлять и заставлять делать необычные вещи во имя справедливости. Постепенно Джон заражается азартом и волнением супруга и каждый раз, когда Джон задает вопрос, глаза Шерлока вспыхивают, и он принимается объяснять, исправлять, излагать факты.  
Они так увлекаются, что не замечают, как сгущаются сумерки. Шерлок мог бы говорить и всю ночь напролет, но останавливается на середине слова, как будто вспоминая что-то. Джон улыбается, глядя в глаза супруга, в которых постепенно появляется смущение.

— Я продержал тебя весь день, — произносит альфа.

— Будто бы у меня есть другие занятия, — отвечает Джон, откровенно забавляясь. — Но почему ты не показал мне этого места раньше?

— Я вообще не должен был этого делать, — отвечает Шерлок, наблюдая, как Джон спрыгивает со стопки книг. — Это секретное место, хотя, конечно, мой отец знает о нем, но он… думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы я принимал более активное участие в заседаниях Совета вместо того, чтобы гоняться за бесполезными, по его мнению, идеями.

Джон поднимает на него глаза.

— Ты не будешь вечно жить по его правилам, Шерлок. Однажды ты станешь королем и сможешь делать, что захочешь.

Шерлок фыркает, мол, можно подумать, у меня будет на это время, но его глаза улыбаются, когда встречаются с глазами Джона.

— Возможно. Как и ты.

Пока они спукаются обратно на нижние уровни, Джон думает, что отношения между ними стали… Легче? Хотя их «почти дружба», только-только зародившаяся, хрупкая и в любую секунду может разбиться, это все равно лучшее, что с ним произошло за последнее время.

Джон боится того, что должно произойти ночью в его спальне, но после ужина Шерлок только целомудренно целует его в щеку и желает спокойной ночи.

Неделя пролетает незаметно. Каждый день Шерлок приходит ровно в одиннадцать часов утра к концу занятий, справляется у наставниц об успехах мужа и, поблагодарив за труды, уводит Джона. Учителям ничего не остается, кроме как деликатно напомнить его высочеству о необходимости перекусить и об отдыхе, как будто омега слабый увядающий цветок, а не закаленный в боях рыцарь.  
Сам Джон не против, даже если они пропускают больше одного приема пищи. Для него становится неожиданностью, как они с Шерлоком легко и быстро срабатываются. Они просиживают в лаборатории до темна, и хотя Джон не обладает магией, ему тоже находится занятие, и Шерлок с удовольствием принимает его помощь.  
Шерлок здесь в своей стихии, окруженный наукой, магией, исследованиями и расследованиями. Джон не понимает и половины, но работа его завораживает. А еще он часто ловит на себе удивленный, заинтересованный и удовлетворенный взгляд супруга, и это неожиданно приятно и важно.

В конце недели Шерлок находит человека, который ворует мелкие изделия из кузницы, а Джон с восторгом наблюдает, как его муж на суде не только описывает в мельчайших подробностях каждый поступок и мысль этого человека, но и объясняет его мотивы — бедность, отчаяние и, прежде всего, его потребность в помощи. Владыка Семи Лун смягчает наказание. Когда они покидают большой зал, Шерлок, глядя на выражение лица мужа, слегка хмурится.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— А все-таки?

Но Джон только качает головой.

Следующий день у него выходной, и он никогда еще так не радовался. Накануне он получает первое за все это время письмо от Гарриет. Джон понимает, что сестра не писала не из-за отсутствия любви, скорее всего отец сделал так, что у сестры не было ни одного свободного мгновения. Джон вчитывается в дробный почерк сестры, которая пишет обо всем и сразу: о новостях королевства, о приключениях его друзей, о погоде, справляется о его делах, о здоровье, осторожно спрашивает о муже и семье, а в груди ворочается острое чувство одиночества. Он никогда не изменил бы своего выбора, но часть его задается вопросом, что случилось бы, если бы он остался дома. Если бы он не вступал в этот брак. Если бы он противостоял своему отцу. Он проводил бы часы на поле тренировок в кругу боевых товарищей, оттачивая навыки. А не сидел бы здесь… _размякая _и _«одомашниваясь»_, в ожидании нежеланной беременности от альфы, которого не любил.

Это нечестно, небеса, это нечестно, но он уже давно понял, что жизнь несправедлива, и нет смысла витать в облаках.

Он долго нежится в постели, свернувшись клубочком, наслаждаясь лучами редкого в эту пору года солнца. Это тепло чудесно ощущается на коже, заставляет его вспоминать о днях, когда он, еще мальчишкой, убегал после утомительных и нудных занятий на роскошный луг за стенами замка, и подолгу валялся в траве, глядя в бездонное небо.  
Он плавает на зыбкой грани бодрствования и сна, наслаждаясь блаженным покоем. Стук в дверь его совсем не радует.

— Войдите.

Это Шерлок. Конечно, это Шерлок. Джон поднимается и накидывает халат, когда альфа подходит.

— О, доброе утро! Извините, я… Что-то случилось?

Шерлок качает головой, и легкая краска смущения окрашивает скулы.

— Нет, я э… простите меня, я понятия не имел, что вы еще…

— Нет, все в порядке, я просто ленился, — отвечает Джон, поднимаясь на ноги и завязывая халат потуже.

— Ничего удивительного, у вас ведь день отдыха, — говорит Шерлок с улыбкой на лице. — Мне уйти?

— Нет, я имею в виду… Вы пришли за чем-то конкретным?

Шерлок склоняет голову.

— Только чтобы спросить, не хотите ли вы прогуляться в город.

— В город? — повторяет Джон, широко раскрыв глаза. — Вы что, издеваетесь?

— Это было всего лишь предложе…

Он не заканчивает и улыбается, потому что Джон смеется, на ходу срывает халат и распахивает двери огромного шкафа в поисках верхней одежды.

Воздух кристально чистый и пронзительно холодный, совсем скоро со снежных Северных вершин на смену поздней осени придет зима. Первая зима Джона в Королевстве Семи Лун. Когда Шерлок увидел, что зимняя одежда Джона недостаточно теплая даже для местной осени, он отвез мужа к королевскому портному, чтобы снять мерки и заказать подходящий для морозов гардероб. Джон очередной раз почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и совсем уж неловко стало, когда портной заверил его, что одежда будет скроена с учетом возможных будущих изменений фигуры омеги. Но пока заказ не готов, на Джоне — его сапоги, надетые на самые теплые носки, теплые брюки и плащ Шерлока, который портной укоротил. Он пахнет альфой — в нем тепло и уютно.

— Не помню, говорил ли я вам раньше, — начинает Джон, глубоко вдыхая звенящий горный воздух, — но этот дворец прекрасен.

Шерлок идет рядом, чуть склонив голову и заложив руки за спину. Джон уже достаточно изучил его и знает, что Шерлок не просто гуляет, а наблюдает и запоминает все, что видит.

— Замок построен на многовековой магии, — говорит он, когда они проходят по огромному мосту. За ними на почтительном расстоянии следуют несколько рыцарей в неброской одежде, но это не раздражает. — Здесь все пропитано магией и каждое поколение правителей повышает уровень ее мощи, принося частицу своего магического дара. То же происходит и со столицей, и с королевством.

— Какой вклад внес ваш отец?

— О, он сделал множество вещей. Расширил этот мост, например, укрепил стены вокруг города.

Супруги проходят мимо тележки, нагруженной хлебом и сыром; Джон усмехается, радуясь чему-то, напоминающему дом, и Шерлок останавливается, чтобы купить им по булке.  
Хлеб вкусный: мягкий, горячий, потрясающе пахнущий. Джон жует хрустящую корочку, а мякоть бросает птицам на мосту.

— Могу я задать вопрос?

— Только не слишком глупый.

Джон фыркает, бросая комочки мякиша птицам, которые теперь следуют за ними. — Почему трон унаследуете вы, а не ваш брат?

— Мне было интересно, когда же вы наконец спросите, — говорит Шерлок.

Мимо, крича и смеясь, пробегают дети. На секунду они останавливаются, сбиваясь стайкой, и кланяются, задорно блестя глазами из-под лохматых шапок.

Шерлок на мгновение теряется, а Джон, весело кивая, старается не смеяться.

— Майкрофт лишен магии, — наконец произносит Шерлок, и в его голосе впервые звучит что-то, похожее на боль. — Поэтому мой отец решил, что, для блага королевства, титул должен перейти ко мне.

Джон задумывается на мгновение.

— Немного жестоко, вам не кажется? Отсутствие магического дара не означает, что из него выйдет плохой правитель.

— Я утверждал то же самое, но мой отец чтит традиции и в этом вопросе непреклонен, — отвечает Шерлок. — Он обещал брату дюжину официальных званий и титулов. Майкрофт никогда не оспаривал это решение — он хочет короны не больше, чем я.

— В мелком шрифте, конечно, самое главное, — соглашается Джон и этой фразой заставляет Шерлока улыбнуться.

Город бурлит жизнью, в отличие от прохладной стерильности дворца. На улицах многолюдно и шумно. К изумлению Джона, прохожие останавливаются поздороваться, кланяются, разговаривают с Шерлоком, хоть и почтительно, но будто он совсем не их принц, а кто-то, к кому они могут спокойно обратиться со своими печалями.

— Когда же мы узнаем радостную новость? — спрашивает их старушка, мягко указывая на живот Джона и заставляя того покраснеть, а улыбку Шерлока застыть вежливой маской. — Уже несколько месяцев прошло, принц Шерлок.

— Надеюсь, скоро, — все, что он ей говорит.

Джон думает, что этот вопрос был лишь досадной случайностью, но им задают его снова и снова. Люди улыбаются ему, а какой-то малыш кладет ладошки ему на живот, к большому смущению своей матери. Шерлок начинает жалеть, что привел мужа сюда. Они заходят в маленькую чистую таверну, подальше от любопытных глаз и шепота.

— Джон, я… — начинает Шерлок, но Джон отмахивается.

Они сидят в комфортной тишине за чашкой теплого ароматного чая, остальное не важно. Он впервые так далеко за пределами дворца, и чувство какой-то странной свободы почти окрыляет. Горожане любопытны, но вежливы и вскоре забывают о них, погрузившись в свои заботы.

Джон кидает взгляд на супруга, который безучастно смотрит в окно, оборачивается туда же и видит женщину, красивую молодую женщину, стоящую у тележки уличного торговца. Неожиданный вопрос сам собой срывается с губ:

— Вы когда-нибудь хотели чтобы… чтобы вашей супругой стала женщина-омега?

Шерлок переводит взгляд на него и резко хмурится.

— Есть причина, по которой я не женился до двадцати четырех лет.

Джон смотрит на него безучастно, и Шерлок добавляет:

— Принцессы, которых мой отец предлагал в качестве невест, меня не привлекали.

— Вот как. — Джон хмурится. — Вы так разборчивы…

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, легко кашлянув. — Хотя, я полагаю, это не имело значения в долгосрочной перспективе. Общение со мной почти всегда заканчивалось для барышень слезами, а это варварство по отношению к ним. — Шерлок пристально смотрит на него. — Кажется, глупо спрашивать, но… вы?

— Со мной все по-другому, — говорит Джон, качая головой. Он чувствует себя странно, обсуждая подобное с альфой. — Быть мужчиной-омегой — это как быть двумя разными людьми и смертельно желать двух разных вещей одновременно.

— Увлекательно, — говорит Шерлок, но когда Джон вскидывает брови, он машет рукой.

— Поймите меня правильно. Меня всегда удивляло, что на все Десять Королевств только в четырех королевских семьях рождаются дети омеги или альфы.

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Полагаю, общий предок. Моей семье очень повезло, что мы рождаемся такими и не бывает осложнений. Семья Королевства Гнездящихся Орлов, к примеру, пережила смерть наследника в прошлом году. Малыш родился неопределенного пола. Такие долго не живут. — Говорить о чужом мертвом ребенке оказывается неожиданно больно.

— То, чего я никогда не понимал. Разница полов так велика?

Джон снова пожимает плечами, крутит чашку на блюдце.

— Это как с магией, Шерлок. Люди, которые обладают ею, используют ее как инструмент. У нас все по-другому. Я не наделен этим даром, я не могу творить волшебство, но я сам в некотором роде чудо, как и все те, кто родился альфой или омегой.

Шерлок слушает очень внимательно. Джон удивленно выгибает бровь.

— Разве ваши учителя никогда не объясняли вам, что такое омега?

— В королевской семье уже несколько веков не было омег.

— А ваша мать?

— Бета.

Джон хмурится.

— Поэтому королевские лекари продолжают мучить меня осмотрами? Кровавого Солнца ради, Шерлок, они знают, что я могу забеременеть только во время течки, верно?

Шерлок отводит взгляд, и Джон стонет.

— Вы это серьезно?

— Как я уже сказал, в нашей ветви несколько веков не было омег, — неловко отвечает Шерлок.

— Это смешно!

— Я знаю. Простите.

Джон подпирает подбородок рукой.

— Вы знаете, что здесь есть еще омега кроме меня?

И тут же жалеет, что задал вопрос, потому что Шерлок, игнорируя приличия, поднимает голову и принюхивается. Боже! Джон прячет заалевшее лицо в ладонях, потому что Шерлок не останавливается, пока не получает точный результат, а со стороны остальных посетителей таверны уже слышатся тихие добродушные смешки.

— Двадцать восемь человек, одна омега — та пожилая женщина за стойкой, пятеро альф и двадцать две беты. Да, Джон, я знаю. А вы знаете, что омеги у нас тоже есть, но их гораздо меньше, чем у вас на родине? Во всем нашем королевстве всего около сотни омег, десять из которых живут в столице. Все, кроме мальчика, который работает помощником пекаря, — женщины.  
Вот почему я задаю вопросы, и только вы можете на них ответить.

Джон вздыхает.

— Хорошо, спрашивайте.

Шерлок наклоняется ближе, он похож на ребенка, которому вот-вот откроется страшная тайна.

— Вы мужчина, и все же вы можете забеременеть. А тело вашей сестры такое же как ваше?

Джон вдруг понимает, насколько невежественны эти люди в вопросах его пола.

— Шерлок, вы спрашиваете, есть ли у моей сестры пенис?

— Что? Нет! — поспешно отрицает Шерлок, и Джон видит, как у того блестят глаза. Омега улыбается, и Шерлок впивается в него взглядом.

— Не надо меня дразнить.

— Я говорю совершенно серьезно, клянусь, — говорит Джон с нервной усмешкой. — Нет, женщины-омеги не могут зачать детей. Как, впрочем, и я.

— Как? Нет?!

— Конечно, нет, — вздыхает Джон, потому что Шерлок не оставит его в покое, пока не выяснит все. Его неосведомленность могла бы рассмешить Джона, но ему не весело от мысли, что _«эти»_ люди пытаются научить его, как забеременеть. — Завтра вы вместе со мной пойдете на урок к леди Хадсон. Она во всех подробностях расскажет своему принцу об альфах и омегах, потому что эта женщина, кажется, единственный человек во всем королевстве, кто знает, что, черт возьми, я из себя представляю.

Шерлок краснеет, как помидор, это и ужасно, и красиво, и Джону правда его жаль.

— Шерлок, — Джон смягчается. — Омега не может зачать детей. То, что выходит из моего тела, не сперма. Вы помните нашу первую ночь?

Похоже, Шерлок близок к тому, чтобы загореться в прямом смысле слова. Сгореть от стыда.

— У меня два типа… — омега оглядывается, понижает голос, — половых желез. Подкожные вырабатывают феромоны, привлекающие партнера и говорящие, что омега готова принять альфу. Также они расслабляют мышцы и выделяют прозрачную субстанцию, которую вы, альфы, любите. Она влияет на вас, вызывая гон, — Джону ужасно стыдно, он должен быть выше этого, но Шерлок слушает и впитывает каждое слово с таким напряженным вниманием, что омега просто не может остановиться. — Когда вы коснулись пальцами отверстия глубоко внутри, то почувствовали скользкую влагу. Это смазка, которую внутренние железы производят во время течки, чтобы облегчить и обезболить проникновение узла альфы.

— И то же самое происходит во время оргазма.

— Да, что-то вроде этого. Я не могу объяснить весь, кхм… механизм — признается он. — Но вы наверняка заметили, что у меня нет яичек. Мой пенис просто дарит мне удовольствие, во время оргазма моя матка начинает сокращаться. Узел запирает сперму во мне, и мышцы, сокращаясь втягивают семя в матку. Честно говоря, удивительно, что я до сих пор не  
забеременел, учитывая, что вы, альфы, исторически производите достаточно спермы, чтобы заполнить небольшую ванну.

Шерлок пунцовеет до корней волос, и Джон усмехается, глядя на мужа, потому что, о небеса, это весело, и он наверняка только что рассеял пару-тройку мифов об омегах, которыми жрицы Луны задурили эту светлую и всезнающую голову.

— Благодарю вас.

— Вы спросили, я ответил, — говорит Джон с улыбкой.

— Да. Нам пора возвращаться.

Омега кивает и встает. Шерлок пытается расплатиться, но владелец отказывается брать деньги, поэтому принц отвлекает его и необыкновенно ловко засовывает несколько монет ему в карман. Хозяин улыбается и говорит, что всегда рад видеть их Высочества у себя в гостях. Они прощаются и направляются обратно на городскую площадь.

В какой-то момент альфа берет мужа за руку. И Джон сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

_~~ Кому-то было смертельно скучно? О нет, увольте, только не в этом королевстве и не этим неподражаемым альфой ~~_


	3. III

Однажды холодным осенним утром, через три месяца после свадьбы принцев, один из юных рыцарей найден мертвым во дворе.

Худшее во всем этом — сразу после самого мертвого тела посреди двора — заключается в том, что его находит маленькая девочка, которая ранним утром пошла за молоком по просьбе матери. Джон слышит ее крик и, одеваясь на ходу, бежит за Шерлоком, а его сердце стучит где-то в горле.

Возле трупа уже стоят сэр Лестрейд в одной тонкой рубашке и брюках, но с мечом в руках, и брат Шерлока. Шерлок бросает на обоих холодный взгляд, прежде чем заорать: «Все вон!»

Малышка хватается за Джона, и он поднимает ее на руки, позволяя уткнуться заплаканным личиком в плечо. Под ногами скрипят осколки разбитого кувшина, ее ботинки и чулки забрызганы молоком, она дрожит и всхлипывает уже не в состоянии просто плакать. У Джона мало опыта в разговорах с детьми, увидевшими труп, но, кажется, ей становится легче, когда он гладит ее по голове и, похлопывая по спине, шепчет ласковые слова, которые ему в детстве шептала мать.

Наконец почти успокоившуюся девочку передают прибежавшей матери, а Джон присоединяется к мужу, склонившемуся над телом.

— Девочка в порядке? — спрашивает у него Лестрейд.

— Напугана, — коротко отвечает Джон. — Очень жаль, что ей пришлось это увидеть. — Она сказала, что не видела больше никого, когда подошла, он уже так лежал.

Шерлок рассеянно кивает, как будто едва слушая, и рисует в воздухе круг, который вспыхивает синим огнем, а затем тускнеет. В первый раз Джон видит, как тот колдует, и это зрелище вызывает странный трепет и немного, совсем немного, пугает.  
Предметы вокруг начинают казаться ближе и крупнее, как если бы они вдруг смогли увидеть мир глазами ястреба. Шерлок обводит круг пальцем, вычерчивая по краям странные символы, и задумчиво хмурится.

— Мертв шесть часов, может, немного больше.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — вскидывает брови Лестрейд.

— Не задавай глупых вопросов, ты знаешь, как я это ненавижу.

Шерлок наклоняется ближе, вглядываясь в руки и одежду пострадавшего сквозь магический круг. Он делает взмах рукой, бормочет заклинание, и стеклянный бутылек появляется у него в ладони. Джон видел такой же в лаборатории. Шерлок извлекает несколько небольших волокон из плаща и обуви убитого и смахивает их в склянку.

— Его принесли сюда.

— Принесли?

— Да, очевидно, — отвечает Шерлок и сдувает круг, как будто тот был кольцом дыма. Он стоит, держа склянку в руках. — Джон?

Джон тоже выпрямляется.

— Да?

Шерлок подзывает его движением руки:

— Мне нужна помощь еще пары глаз.

— Шерлок, — говорит Лестрейд со стальной ноткой в голосе.  
Но тот не отвечает, глядя на Джона.

— Ну?

— Что? — переспрашивает омега, постепенно начиная раздражаться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «что»? — требовательно продолжает Шерлок. — Здесь лежит мертвое тело. Скажи мне, как оно сюда попало.

— Откуда мне об этом знать?

— Увидеть, конечно же, — он заходит за спину Джона и кладет руки ему на плечи. Джон  
удивляется самому себе, понимая, что если бы они были одни, он откинул бы голову Шерлоку на плечо. — Смотри.

И да помогут ему небеса.

Парень лежит на животе, и Джон замечает, что его брюки немного задрались, словно его волокли. На подошвах его сапог грязь, похожая на лесную подстилку, ему ли не узнать, но двор вымощен камнем. Солнце еще не успело растопить изморозь, но подмораживает пока только ночью и только за городом.  
У парня проломлен череп, но присев, Джон видит маленькую угловатую ранку на затылке, достаточно глубокую, чтобы достать до мозга. Быстрая, почти безболезненная смерть. Он так же отмечает порезы на предплечьях, пятна крови на манжетах рукавов, а наклонившись к лицу, улавливает резкий запах меда и чего-то горько-сладкого.

Он поднимает взгляд на Шерлока.

— Ну, я бы сказал, его убили.

Шерлок машет рукой.

— Скучно и даже смешно. Как конкретно?

Сэр Лестрейд молча наблюдает, а таинственный брат Шерлока насмешливо вскидывает брови.

— Я не знаю, если…

— Джон, — мягко перебивает его Шерлок. — Как?

Тот чешет висок и неторопливо начинает:

— Он пошел в паб в городе. Его выманили за пределы города — грязь на плаще и сапогах.  
В это время года сыро, почва в лесу липнет к подошвам. Дрался и был забит до смерти. Есть порезы на руках — закрывался от длинного ножа или меча. Но я понятия не имею, зачем его притащили сюда.

Ему неловко от взглядов Грега и Майкрофта, но он просто не может остановиться. Шерлок обходит мужа и приседает рядом с ним.

— Джон прав, парень пошел в паб «У дворцовой дороги», чтобы встретиться с тем, кто шантажировал его. — Лестрейд задерживает дыхание, и Джон смотрит на них, не понимая, но Шерлок рассказывает дальше: — Он встретился со своим шантажистом, выпил пинту пива, в которую подмешали что-то, похоже, растительный алкалоид. Это сделал сообщник убийцы. Затем жертву выманили за городскую стену, но не через главные ворота. Они вышли незамеченными.

Майкрофт отворачивается, чтобы вполголоса поговорить с женщиной, прихода которой Джон даже не заметил — элегантная милая девушка не намного старше него.

— На него напали, предварительно опоив, — продолжает Шерлок, — как и сказал Джон, они сначала попытались зарубить его мечами, раны на предплечье свидетельствуют об этом, но не учли уровень его боевых навыков. Даже отравленный он защищался, но не долго, — Шерлок смотрит на своего дядю. — Его убили, а потом притащили сюда, чтобы мы обнаружили тело.

Он встает и почти демонстративно подает Джону руку.

— Я смогу дать вам конкретные факты, дядя, как только соберу больше информации и проанализирую эти образцы.

Джон уже видел, как Шерлок развлекался в лаборатории, посвящая все свое время экспериментам ради собственной забавы, но он никогда не видел его за расследованием. Альфа таскает за собой мужа по всему дворцу. Он движется по одному ему известной траектории, то останавливаясь, то внезапно срываясь с места, совсем позабыв, что все еще держит за руку Джона.

Они возвращаются в лабораторию дважды, чтобы проверить образцы, которые Шерлок собрал с тела, и поискать книгу, которая, по-видимому, стоит в самом дальнем ряду самой дальней полки. Кстати, Джон уверен, что найти чертову книгу явно было бы проще, если бы все книги стояли в определенном порядке, а не были просто распиханы по полкам.

Шерлок попросту выкидывает лишние, и Джон вынужден уклоняться от этих хлопающих страницами снарядов. Не так давно Шерлок уверял его, что у книг есть характер. Иногда они не хотят быть найденными. О, небеса, это явно тот самый случай.

Поиски постепенно превращаются в катастрофу. Страницы и переплеты хлопают, как будто… как будто даже они раздражены поведением Шерлока, и звук этот похож на метания испуганной птичьей стаи, оказавшейся в замкнутом пространстве.

Одна из книг взлетает из своего укрытия на полке с зельями и падает прямо в руки Джона,  
и когда он ловит ее, то понимает, что это нужная книга…

— Черт возьми, — рявкает Шерлок, в отчаянии толкая стопку книг со столешницы. Те  
приземляются с жутким грохотом.

— Шерлок, — зовет его Джон, держа в руках ту самую книгу, которую альфа сейчас так неистово ищет. Он пытается коснуться плеча Шерлока, но тот так резко разворачивается, что Джону приходится сделать шаг назад.

— Не сейчас, Джонатан, я занят и не в том настроении, чтобы что-то тебе предлагать.

Джон поражен собственной болью, которая быстро сменяется гневом.

— Да больно нужно! — выплевывает он и пихает фолиант с названием «Дендрология Северных территорий» мужу под нос.

Грохот и шелест вокруг затихает, а книги замирают, раскинув крылья-страницы. Шерлок краснеет, глядя то на книгу, то на мужа.

— Оу.

— Вот именно, оу, — ехидничает Джон, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я…хм… хорошо, — альфа отводит взгляд, смотрит на книгу, на стену, на окно. — Где она была?

— На полке. Если то, что ты сказал, правда, и у книг тоже есть чувства, то ты сейчас напугал их до полусмерти своим приступом гнева.

— Что ж, если это выглядело так, — глаза Шерлока наконец встречаются с его глазами. — прошу прощения.

— Ты даже не понимаешь, за что извиняешься, — бормочет Джон, когда книги начинают медленно плыть обратно к полкам. — Зачем тебе вообще понадобилась эта книга?

— Чтобы… чтобы быть уверенным, что частички почвы и растений, найденные на одежде жертвы, из ближайшего леса, — отвечает Шерлок. Он откашливается. — У меня не было права… я хочу сказать…

— Все в порядке, — говорит Джон и пытается улыбнуться, у него не выходит. — Хотя честно, тебе нужно привести полки в порядок. Это просто смешно.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок. Он внимательно смотрит на Джона еще мгновение, а затем возвращается к своему эксперименту.

Через три дня они не ближе к поимке убийцы, чем были, когда только нашли тело.

Шерлок работает круглосуточно, пока под его высокими скулами не появляются провалы от истощения, но виновник, кажется, исчез без следа. На третий день, несмотря на настойчивость Шерлока, требовавшего тело для дальнейших исследований, сэр Эвенингвуд похоронен, как воин, с почестями в присутствии Владыки Семи Лун и всего двора.

Шерлок уходит с церемонии, как только жрицы заканчивают свою молитву, отсылая душу погибшего сэра Эвенингвуда к предкам, а Владыка жестом просит Джона остаться на последующей тризне, и он остается, крепко сжав зубы. Потому что никто и никогда не говорит «нет» Владыке Семи Лун.

Джон прекрасно понимает, что за время своего пребывания при дворе он едва ли успел завоевать чью-то симпатию, но он понятия не имеет, что уже успел нажить врагов.

Придворные беты потрясающе красивы, но красота их создана магией и деньгами.  
Женщины, высокие и стройные, с коронами сложных причесок и в струящихся атласных платьях кружатся в сложном танце. Мужчины похожи на героев, сошедших со страниц волшебных книг; они высокие, статные, с темными ухоженными волосами, а их наряды по утонченности и роскоши соперничают с женскими. Даже духи здесь особенные, пахнут пряно, дорого, деньгами, властью и сексом.  
И рядом с ними — Джон, невысокий, крепкий, выгоревший еще в детстве на солнце блондин. У него сухие и грубые руки, совсем не изящные черты лица, волевой подбородок и полное отсутствие придворных манер. Ему быстро дают понять, что считают его появление здесь досадным недоразумением, что ему, недостойному «южному кузену», просто повезло стать принцем этого королевства.  
Ему тяжело сносить их презрительно искривленные губы и взгляды свысока, сопровождающие небрежные поклоны. А один из комментариев, нарочито громко брошенный ему в спину, заставляет щеки пылать, а пальцы — сжимать бокал и думать о том, с каким удовольствием он сжал бы кинжал на поясе.

— Джон, — окликает кто-то, он поворачивается и видит брата Шерлока позади себя. Джон коротко вежливо кланяется и получает в ответ ироничный маленький кивок.

— Вы неважно выглядите. С вами все в порядке?

— Интересно, как я пропустил тот факт, что здесь многие меня ненавидят.

Майкрофт не отвечает.

— Как там Шерлок?

Его интерес вполне искренний, и Джон использует возможность выразить недовольство.

— Ведет себя как ненормальный. Он не ест, не спит — вчера мне пришлось буквально затолкать его в ванну. Я думал, что теплая вода поможет ему расслабиться хоть ненадолго, но он просто выскочил и голый, я едва успел накинуть на него халат, продолжил как ни чем не бывало.

— Ну что же, все, как обычно, — говорит Майкрофт, улыбаясь уголками губ, и предлагает Джону локоть. И хотя старший брат Шерлока вызывает у омеги весьма противоречивые чувства, Джон берет его под руку, хотя бы потому, что Майкрофт на целую голову выше и с ним можно спокойно пройти сквозь толпу. Джон чувствует себя лишним и неуместным, а взглядами, которыми их провожают, можно в разгар лета заморозить несколько полноводных рек.

— Игнорируйте их, — негромко говорит ему Майкрофт, похлопывая по руке. — Зависть — уродливая черта человеческой сущности.

Есть в Майкрофте что-то настораживающее, но он любит и защищает младшего брата, и открыто принимает его омегу, демонстрируя свое покровительство всему двору. Джон это видит и ценит, и думает, что стоит присмотреться к этому странному, очень странному, даже более странному, чем его младший брат, человеку.

— Я уверен, что это не поможет. Я здесь лишний.

— Это не так, — они проходят весь зал и останавливаются недалеко от трона. Сидящий на нем отец Шерлока разговаривает с сэром Лестрейдом.

— У вас скоро начнется течка, верно?

Откуда Майкрофт знает? Обычно Джон первым чувствует свой запах омеги… Он незаметно принюхивается. Ничего.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Простая наблюдательность. Если вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил с Шерлоком от вашего имени…

— Нет, — быстро говорит Джон, качая головой. — Нет, я — нет. Спасибо за предложение, но Шерлок делает все, что должен.

— Уверены? Что-то я не вижу его рядом с вами.

— А Вы уверены, что это как-то Вас касается? — спокойно отвечает Джон.

— Верно, — соглашается Майкрофт и снова чуть улыбается. — Прошу прощения, если оскорбил Вас. Но я знаю своего брата. И хотел бы быть уверенным, что он… «на правильном пути», так сказать.

— Так и есть, — Джон прячет смущение и раздражение в глотке вина из кубка, который ему пару минут назад поднес слуга. — Мне кажется, что дело во мне.

— Насколько мне известно, лекари осматривали Вас.

— Так часто, как только могли, — говорит Джон с иронией. Краска стыда обжигает щеки. — Не могу поверить, что я Вам это рассказываю.

Майкрофт не обращает внимания на иронию и смущение омеги.

— Мне говорили, что я хороший слушатель.

Джон неловко кивает, смотрит в землю.

— Они говорят, что все в порядке.

— Ожидание порой невыносимо, — мудро отвечает Майкрофт. — Но Вам одиноко. Почему Вы не хотите пойти к нему и поговорить об этом?

— Пойти к нему? — Повторяет Джон, широко раскрыв глаза. — Зачем?

— Вы его омега, — говорит Майкрофт с улыбкой.

— Я не могу этого сделать.

— Почему нет? Не говорите мне, что Вам неловко, Джон.

— Это не так, — упрямится Джон, злясь на самого себя, на глупую ситуацию, на нелепые мысли в голове. — Но то, что происходит между мной и Шерлоком — личное.

— Я учту, — многозначительно улыбается Майкрофт и отходит.

Зима приходит через месяц после смерти сэра Эвенингвуда, так внезапно и быстро, что Джон оказывается абсолютно не готов.

Он просыпается утром от того, что дрожит так сильно, что зубы адски стучат и, кажется, трясутся все кости в теле. Он заворачивается во все одеяла, какие только может найти в спальне, и неуклюже ползет к камину, в надежде хоть немного согреться, и с ужасом думает, что придется вылезать из теплого кокона, когда придут слуги, чтобы помочь ему одеться.

Новую одежду, которую Шерлок заказал для него, эти люди считают «теплой», но Джон мучительно мерзнет даже в мехах, шерстяном костюме и сапогах на толстой подошве. Он понятия не имеет, как люди вокруг могут так радостно улыбаться и весело здороваться, будто этот адский мороз и снегопад совершенно нормальны. В завершение он вспоминает, что ему опять предстоит осмотр, и сбегает в единственное место, где его никто не посмеет тронуть — лабораторию Шерлока. Его супруг там поселился с момента убийства сэра Эвенингвуда и, похоже, не возражает, когда Джон присоединяется к нему. Или, правильнее сказать, просто не замечает присутствия Джона, который засиживается до вечера.

Ему нравится уединенность и спокойствие. Выражение лица Шерлока, занятого работой, умиротворяет. Даже творящийся вокруг хаос, который альфа называет магическим беспорядком, кажется естественным и непременным атрибутом бытия. Джон остается ночевать — этого Шерлок тоже не замечает — и смотрит на магию, на булькающие в котлах элексиры, на летающие книги и похожие на танец движения Шерлока, и по-домашнему уютная тишина после шума и суеты дворца убаюкивает его.

Вот так он и оказывается свернувшимся калачиком на узкой кровати одним ленивым утром. Он заснул, читая сборник стихотворений одного из предков Шерлока, а теперь, еще не до конца проснувшись, понимает — что-то в нем поменялось. Он словно лишен костей, он слишком расслаблен и слишком сильно чувствует запах Шерлока, которым пропитана постель. Джону нравится запах альфы, книг и сна.

Он знает, что это начало течки, Майкрофт оказался прав. Но она отличается от того, что он испытывал раньше, и это странно. Обычно уже в первые часы течки он превращался в дрожащее и тяжело дышащее нечто, готовое, поскуливая, умолять о близости. А сейчас все кажется другим, ощущение намного приятнее, спокойнее и будто бы слаще. Это нечто иное, не боль и не лихорадка, которая раньше могла поставить его на колени. Джон сильнее втягивает носом воздух, и тело заходится сладкой судорогой.

Шерлок, как обычно, сидит за своим столом, перебирая какие-то бумаги. Рядом парит подставка с несколькими яркими колбочками. Солнце будто бы замирает напротив окон, заливая все вокруг расплавленной медью.  
Кудри Шерлока кажутся не черными, а почти красными. Яркий свет ласкает мышцы его спины, широкие плечи, руки, которые будто танцуют над мензурками и книгами… Он почти обвивает высокий стул длинными ногами, удерживая равновесие.  
Джон снова вдыхает запахи, и сладкая дрожь скручивает низ живота. Часть его  
признает, что это должно было произойти, но где-то в глубине души ему хочется, чтобы это случилось позже. Он влюблен в эту игру красок, в этого альфу, в ту смесь и льда и пламени, что существует в Шерлоке, в то, как чудесно перемешаны в нем наука и магия, и даже в его жестокий интеллект. Шерлок холоден, как лед, и все же в нем есть что-то теплое, такое же непостижимое, как его магия, то, что делает его улыбку яркой, что заставляет его смущаться, тайком поглядывая на Джона, когда он думает, что омега не видит. То, что успокоило Джона в брачную ночь, что помогло ему открыться для всех ночей, которые были после, и даже сейчас привлекает его, как пламя мотылька.

Он вздрагивает, понимая, насколько хочет, чтобы этот гениальный интеллект был полностью сосредоточен на нем, как сильно хочет, чтобы Шерлок смотрел на него хоть немного чаще. Он не хочет одиноких ночей вдвоем. Он не хочет, чтобы их общая постель была лишь священным долгом. Он хочет почувствовать тепло и вкус Шерлока, он хочет Шерлока всего…в себе. Ему слышится голос Майкрофта: «Почему вы не хотите пойти к нему?»

— Шерлок?

Его супруг не отвечает — перед ним горит магический круг, которым он очерчивает контуры вещей, принадлежавших погибшему рыцарю. Вокруг плавают красные и желтые точки.

Джон опускает руку к паху и касается себя, делает медленное осторожное движение вверх-вниз. Удовольствие нарастает, он уже промок и хочет большего, он хочет Шерлока, только альфа может унять тянущую сладкую боль внутри.  
Но Шерлок не обращает на него внимания. Шерлок сосредоточен на своей работе, и Майкрофт, возможно, был прав.

Джон вылезает из-под одеяла, покраснев от собственной нужды. Он возбужден, а Шерлок… ничего не видит, поэтому Джон подходит и снова зовет:

— Шерлок?

— А, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, все еще сосредоточенный на своей магии и строчащий в записную книжку со страшной скоростью. У него ужасный почерк. — Мне было интересно, когда же ты проснешься. Голоден?

— Да, — говорит Джон и расталкивает колени Шерлока, становясь между ними. Тот пытается что-то сказать, но протест умирает в горле, когда Джон быстро развязывает его пояс, расстегивает брюки и мягко касается члена.

— Джон? — крылья носа Шерлока трепещут. — Ты… — но Джон уже пользуется своим маленьким ростом.

Он наклоняется вниз, опираясь на колени Шерлока, и целует головку его члена. Шумный выдох Шерлока заканчивается гортанным стоном; Джон никогда не слышал такого звука раньше, и эта несдержанность альфы удивляет и согревает сердце омеги. Он снова целует, обводит языком уздечку, чувствуя, как ствол начинает твердеть под его нежными, терпеливыми прикосновениями. Шерлок тяжело дышит, у него дрожат пальцы, когда он слегка поглаживает Джона по волосам.

Этого прикосновения недостаточно.

Да помогут ему боги, он никогда не делал этого, никогда не делал этого ни с кем, и все же он смело скользит языком от основания к навершию и толкается языком в отверстие. Запах альфы заставляет щеки Джона гореть, и тепло опускается ниже, к средоточию его возбуждения. Он понятия не имеет, что делает, но Шерлок содрогается от его прикосновений, путается руками в волосах Джона. Альфа красивый, сильный, с ненабухшим еще узлом, но возбужденный до предела, и Джон понимает, что не может больше терпеть. Он отпускает член альфы и Шерлок резко тянет его вверх, целует, и Джон обнимает его за шею. Альфа с пугающей легкостью поднимает и укладывает мужа на столешницу, сохраняющим заклинанием смахивая свою работу в сторону. Он дрожит и смотрит на Джона страстно и нежно, и ох, отец Джона был прав, когда просил не сопротивляться этому альфе. Это случилось, сердечная привязанность, с которой он не в силах совладать. Это больно, но он не может перестать думать об этом, даже сейчас, когда лежит на столе, готовый на все, а Шерлок сражается с застежкой на его штанах. Джон отводит негнущиеся от волнения пальцы альфы, дергает за ремень и стаскивает штаны вниз, откидывает прочь и широко разводит колени.  
Зрачки Шерлока расширяются, едва он вдыхает сильный запах своего омеги. Он наклоняется и рычит так, что Джона продирает горячей волной от копчика до загривка. Он стонет, звук по-омежьи мягкий, просящий, но Шерлок, кажется, и так уже не возражает, вталкивая в него сразу два пальца. Это быстро, и Шерлок пытается быть нежным, но Джон знает, как это тяжело, Джон хочет альфу, он хочет мужа, Шерлока и просит:

— Пожалуйста, повяжи меня, — альфа стонет на выдохе его имя и отпускает себя.

Шерлок вталкивается в него с такой силой, что воздух выбивает из легких. Шерлок откидывается назад и снова толкается, схватив Джона за ноги и рванув его на себя, кожей обжигая кожу.

— Да, — стонет Джон, выгибаясь навстречу следующему толчку. — Жестче!

— Джон, — выдыхает Шерлок, прижимает лицо к бедру Джона, кусает и тут же зализывает. Он никогда не был таким, он всегда был нежным, но сейчас Джона все устраивает.

— Сильнее! — почти рычит он, Шерлок огрызается, но держит ритм, который задает омега, пот стекает по его разгоряченному лицу, по губам, искусанным и красным, капельками собирается на ресницах, из-под которых сверкают яркой зеленью глаза. Это то, чего Джон хочет, это то, чего он хотел все это время, Шерлок принадлежит ему, он принадлежит Шерлоку, и альфа опускает руку между ног, обхватывая мокрый член омеги.  
Это не просто секс, а первобытное, глубокое и пульсирующее в крови единение двух сущностей.  
Все еще заглядывающее в окна солнце окутывает Шерлока золотым ореолом, превращая в потустороннее существо. Но это Шерлок. Это его альфа.  
Джон не слышит ничего, кроме чужого дыхания и бешено стучащего сердца. Чувство стискивает его грудь крепкими горячими оковами. Он впервые чувствует любовь, столько любви, что хочется закричать, чтобы не умереть от счастья.

Он изливается, выкрикивая имя Шерлока; Шерлок в последний раз толкается и остается, набухает горячим, твердым узлом, стонет и падает рядом, целуя омегу в плечо.

***

Люди начинают говорить.

Дворец постепенно готовится к настоящей зиме, и люди начинают скучать. Со скукой приходят досужие сплетни, а с ними — осуждение. Джон пытается игнорировать, но вскоре придворные уже начинают говорить открыто, подвергая сомнению его брак с принцем. Он сам сын монарха и не в первый раз становится предметом сплетен, но они никогда не были такими грязными и не причиняли столько боли. И Джон бессилен перед злыми языками и насмешками, он не может даже защитить себя, не вызвав конфликта между королевскими семьями.

Остается вопросом времени, когда сплетни достигнут царственных ушей, поэтому Джон не удивляется, когда однажды утром слуга сообщает, что его ждут в Малом тронном зале. К счастью, не в Большом, вызов туда не сулит ничего хорошего. Прямо за троном есть небольшая комната, в которой Джон находит не только лорда Мемнока, но и, к своему удивлению, Майкрофта. Тот стоит рядом с креслом отца с бокалом вина в руке и коротко кивает Джону, прежде чем снова опустить взгляд на развернутый пергамент в своих руках.

Джон никогда не видел Его Величества в такой неформальной одежде. До этого только в костюмах и мантии, соответствующей титулу, но сегодня он в чем-то теплом, похожем на охотничий костюм с густым, тяжелым мехом по плечам. Но и в этом он выглядит как монарх.

— Доброе утро, Джонатан. Пожалуйста, садитесь.

— Благодарю вас, Милорд, — отвечает омега и послушно садится.

— Все в порядке? Не было вмешательств в расследование убийства?

— К счастью, нет, — отвечает Джон.

— Вина?

— Спасибо, нет.

Лорд Луны обращает на него задумчивый взгляд, и Джон впервые отмечает сходство сыновей с отцом — волосы, скулы, форма носа — хотя Шерлок гораздо меньше похож на него, чем Майкрофт.

Его величество мастер выдерживать паузы, и Джон уже не знает, куда себя деть, когда тот говорит:

— Я презираю интриги.

Джон моргает.

— Согласен, Милорд.

— Это доводит меня до безумия, — продолжает Владыка, как если бы Джон ничего не сказал. — Я могу запретить это при моем дворе, и среди тех, с кем я торгую рудой.

— Я знаю, Милорд, — говорит Джон, и задается вопросом, знает ли лорд Мемнок обо всех  
сплетнях, которые ходят при дворе прямо у него под носом. — Мой отец часто говорит, что ваша прямота и сильная воля — непоколебимая опора для десяти королевств.

Лорд Мемнок чуть заметно улыбается, и подносит к подбородку сложенные домиком пальцы.

— Я вызвал одного из ваших семейных лекарей. Он пробудет здесь зиму.

Джон удивлен новостью, но Лорд Луны продолжает, очень тщательно подбирая слова.

— Сегодня исполняется три луны со дня вашего бракосочетания с моим сыном. Вы приехали в конце лета, пришла и ушла осень, и мы на пороге белой зимы, а вы, Джонатан, все еще не носите ребенка. — Он смотрит на Джона поверх тонких хищных пальцев. Алый камень перстня светится, напоминая глаз ворона. — Я прошу вас быть честным. Ваш отец солгал, утверждая, что вы способны родить детей моему сыну?

Джону кажется, что он летит в бездонную пропасть.  
Он чувствует холод, сердце трепещет под ребрами так быстро, что трудно перевести дыхание. Джон ощущает себя пойманным в ловушку зверьком под испытующими взглядами двух хищников.

— Нет, — хрипло выдыхает он. — Нет, это не ложь, — повторяет громче.

— Среди жителей равнинных королевств много людей подобных вам, особенных, и я верю, что это правда, — медленно произносит лорд Мемнок. — Наши лекари тщательно обследовали вас и моего сына, и сообщили мне, что вы оба здоровы и способны иметь детей. Почему же вы до сих пор не беременны?

— Милорд, — бормочет Джон. Ему вдруг становится трудно дышать. Во взгляде Майкрофта проскальзывает что-то очень похожее на сострадание.

— Он присоединился к вам, как альфа?

Это его худший ночной кошмар. Мир вокруг разматывается, словно нити из клубка, которые тянут и тянут, пока от него ничего не останется. Джон никогда не был так унижен — он хочет закричать: «Я пытаюсь, разве вы не понимаете, что мы оба пытаемся?!» — но ком в горле угрожает задушить его.

— Милорд… да.

— Вы готовы поклясться в этом?

— Я клянусь, это правда.

Под тяжелым взглядом лорда Мемнока омега чувствует себя зажатым угол, прикованным, обнаженным и препарированным, изученным до глубины души. В комнате так тихо, что Джон готов поклясться, что слышит, как пульсирует жилка на запястье.  
Щит вокруг его сердца рушится, и как бы сильно он не держался за его части, они рассыпаются в прах в его руках, оставляя его беззащитным.

— Скажите, Джонатан, — произносит наконец Владыка. — Отец растил вас, как воина.  
Это не вопрос, лорд Мемнок просто рассказывает Джону его историю.

— Да, милорд.

— И вы были успешны на этом поприще. Настолько успешны, что возглавили отряд рыцарей.

— Да, милорд.

— Вы отличный стрелок, в канун своего пятнадцатилетия убивший медведя одним выстрелом с двух сотен шагов.

О, отец Джона так гордился этим, что велел повесить шкуру медведя в Тронном зале, чтобы все стали свидетелями мастерства его сына, а Гарриет впервые в жизни отказалась говорить с братом.

— Да, милорд, — бормочет Джон.

— Как же так вышло, что ваша сестра смогла первой выстрелить в лося на той охоте.

«Он знает», — думает Джон, в ушах у него шумит кровь.

— Нет, я… мой господин…

— Только самые смелые души решаются на столкновение с неизвестным, — лорд Мемнок встает, нависая над ним. — Это путь, полный страха и жертв, но как только мы выбираем его, уже не можем сойти до самого конца, — он ловит взгляд Джона и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Во всем, что мы делаем, есть рука судьбы. Я хотел бы выслать вас немедленно, но мой старший сын предложил другое решение.

Владыка Семи Лун стоит, и Джон поднимается тоже, хотя ноги едва держат.

— Вам запрещено покидать дворец. Вы останетесь рядом с моим младшим сыном до первой весенней оттепели. Если к этому моменту мне не сообщат о вашей беременности, Джонатан из Королевства Лошадей, я аннулирую брак и верну вас в семью отца.

Джон чувствует, как холодеют руки, и мир вокруг теряет краски. Аннулирование брака означает возвращение домой с позором. Джон знает своего отца достаточно, чтобы понимать, чем это грозит. Его отдадут в мужья первому, кто попросит, любому вассальному рыцарю или землевладельцу королевства. С ним, уже принадлежавшим другому мужчине, не будут церемониться. И…

Он никогда больше не увидит Шерлока!

Наверное, это все написано у Джона на лице, потому что взгляд Владыки смягчается, и он кладет руку на плечо омеги.

— Мне тяжело далось это решение, Джонатан. Я вижу, что вы сильный и добрый, и отличная пара для моего сына. Мы готовы оказать любую помощь вам обоим. Но и вы должны постараться, это очень важно для всех нас.

Джон кивает, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, последние силы уходят на то, чтобы сделать несколько шагов за дверь.

***

Леди Серра прибывает в Королевство Семи Лун к концу недели в сопровождении целого каравана с дарами от Лорда Лошадей: туши коз, шелка, драгоценные камни и целое собрание редких книг по аптекарскому делу.

Когда Джон видит сопровождающего её человека, то хватается за кинжал, и только рука Майкрофта, мгновенно сжавшая его запястье, не дает ему совершить непоправимое.

— Ваше высочество, принц Лесных Лордов к Вашим услугам, — говорит Джеймс, низко кланяясь.


End file.
